Soudaina Elite Academy of Mutual Friendship!
by cursedgirls13
Summary: All fifteen students were enrolled into an elite school where they had hoped to meet new people, share their talents and learn more than they ever could in regular high school. Yet all they manage to learn is that they were actually enrolled into a crash course called "Murdering Your Classmates 101".
1. Student Information

**Hey, guys! This is a nice, ****_long_**** story that I've been working on for the past several months. Yet I still haven't managed to finish **(even with Kyoki's assistance)** ((´д｀****)) . Well, I probably will get done soon, but until then, happy reading (more like read boring information) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ ! - Makoto **

* * *

><p><strong><em>List of our Elite Students :<em>**

**Momiji Akari (明かり 紅葉****) **- Elite High School Level Super Violinist

**Kagura Chuusei (中性 楽羅****) **- Elite High School Level Super Martial Artist

**Chihiro Fujisaki (不二咲 千尋****)** - Elite High School Level Super Programmer

**Yuki Fuuryuu (風流 由希****)** - Elite High School Level Super Mathematician

**Hajime Hinata (日向 創****) **- Elite High School Level Super Strategist

**Tohru Honda (本田 透****)** - Elite High School Level Super Baker

**Junko (Enoshima) Ikusaba (戦刃 ****(江ノ島****) 盾子****)** - Elite High School Level Super Model

**Mukuro Ikusaba (戦刃 むくろ****)** - Elite High School Level Super Mercenary

**Kyouko Kirigiri (霧切 響子****)** - Elite High School Level Super Detective

**Natsuhime Kuzuryuu (九頭龍 夏ひめ****) **- Elite High School Level Super Weapon Expert

**Hatsuharu Muzai** **(無罪 溌春****) **- Elite High School Level Super Psychopath/Psychologist

**Makoto Naegi (苗木 誠****)** - Elite High School Level Super Lucky/Luckster

**Kyonkichi Shinsei (申請 夾****)** - Elite High School Level Super ?

**Akito Sohma (草摩 慊人****) **- Elite High School Level Super Prince

**Hiro Tsuyoki (強気 燈路****)** - Elite High School Level Super Soccer Player

* * *

><p>There is a total of <strong>15<strong> students.

* * *

><p><strong>Soudaina (壮大な<strong>**) means "magnificent" in Japanese.**


	2. Prologue : Welcome!

**_Prologue : Welcome to Our "Magnificent" Academy!_**

"Ah...so this is the school, huh?" Kyonkinchi (or just simply Kyo) Shinsei is standing in front of a huge academy.

Soudaina Elite Academy, to be specific.

This particular school "only takes the best of the best and nothing less!". Well, at least that's what they said. Apparently, they're telling the truth.

Kyo had looked online at the people who would be in his class, and there was a wide variety of people. From serial killers to royalty to just being lucky. Kyo has to admit—it's really exciting. Meeting all these people would be a _very_ interesting experience.

The orangette sighs, absentmindedly brushing some bright hair behind his ear.

"Well...here goes nothing."

That would be his last sentence before being trapped inside Soudaina Elite Academy of "_Mutual Friendship"_.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! In this chappie, the main idea is the introduction for our "wonderful" students. Kyoki and I hand-picked them ourselves（ ´∀｀）. - Makoto**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1 : Meeting New Classmates<em>**

Kyo knows something is definitely wrong when he wakes up in an empty classroom that's practically pitch-black. The orange-haired boy knows that he would never fall asleep in class. Even during the most boring, sleep-inducing class called math.

Were those metal plates on the windows?

Kyo walks over to one and knocks on it, only to receive dull thunks.

"This must be solid metal all the way through…" the chocolate-eyed boy frowns slightly. Why would they even have these on the—wait—was that a _security camera_? Kyo squints and, yes, it is a camera. Like one of those kinds you see in museums or high-end stores or something.

What was with this place? Is this..._building_ even a school?

Kyo walks to the front of the class, spotting a letter resting on the podium.

'_Welcome to Soudaina Elite Academy!_

_I hope you have a wonderful time here and meet _new _people who will be your friends for the future to come. As you know, our school is known to have the best of the best and nothing less! Oh, and since your school year is just starting, we'll have an entrance ceremony._

_So everyone, gather in the Multi-Purpose room at 8:00 A.M. sharp! And…_

_Have a _glorious _rest of the school year!'_

Kyo looks up at the clock.

_Eight o'clock._

_'Better get going, or I'm gonna be late.' _With a hard push, the classroom door opens to a hallway with an eerie pink light.

What was with the different colored lights? Kyo shakes his head. Too many questions, no answers. _Yet._

He walks down the hallway, looking around, taking in all of his surroundings. For some reason, it helps him. ...Helps him _what_? Adapt? No, it was something else, and Kyo couldn't put his finger on it. The feeling it brought was comfort, which is probably the _last_ emotion the orangette should even be thinking of.

A pair of red doors stand in front of him.

_'This must be the Multi-Purpose room.'_ Kyo, with a soft grunt, pushes open the doors.

Where fourteen other students are standing around.

"Why are we here?" someone asks. Kyo can tell it's someone from the far right. A female voice, and it sounds agitated.

_'Must be someone who gets irritated easily.'_

"Shouldn't we be asking _how_ we got in here?" someone from front-right. A male voice. It's slightly rough and boyish sounding.

"All of the windows are blocked off with solid metal plates, and the entrance will need something like switch or button to open it." This voice is has little to no emotion. Kyo can tell this person who isn't being blunt, but is stating facts. The voice is definitely a guy's, and has a smooth and quiet tone to it.

Now, this question is directed towards Kyo by someone who noticed him walk into the room.

"Um, excuse me, but did you also wake up in a classroom?" The crowd parts to reveal a small girl. She looks sweet as candy, but Kyo has this weird feeling about her. Something was a little off with her voice. Nonetheless, he smiles softly at her.

"Why yes, I did. I'm going to skip the bridge and assume you _all_ did?" Everyone either nods or replies with a "yes" or "yeah".

The petite girl smiles brightly, "What's your name? I'm Chihiro Fujisaki."

"Ah, how rude of me. Kyo Shinsei. Pleasure to meet all of you." Kyo looks around at everybody, and catches the eye of the guy who was probably being informational before.

All of the other students go back to chatting among each other, while Kyo walks over to the boy. It's strange…he feels like he knows this boy. Or _should_, at least. He can't remember.

The boy's hair is silvery-gray and his eyes a rare and pretty color—violet—covered by glasses. He looks friendly, but Kyo feels there's something more to him.

"Yuki Fuuryuu. Elite High School Level Super Mathematician." The guy holds out his hand to the orangette. Kyo smiles as Yuki says,

"Nice to meet you," and takes his hand. Slightly rough—definitely someone who did do a day's work in their life. Yuki's grip is firm, but gentle. Like his personality?

Kyo replies back politely, "Pleasure to meet you too." They part and he walks over to a chocolate-haired boy who's looking around the room, scanning everybody with equally brown eyes.

_'Is he even in high school? He's so small. Well, he is bigger than Fujisaki. She's in high school, though.'_

The brown-haired boy has a small but slim frame, only a middle school student at twelve years-old.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Hiro Tsuyoki, Elite High School Level Super Soccer Player." Hiro smiles slightly, and the orangette can tell this isn't even a hill of what his personality is.

Kyo smiles too as they part, bumping into another brunette, except this one is at least an inch taller than Hiro and has a lighter hair color. Scratch that comment about Hiro most likely not being in high school.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" The boy looks frantic. Kyo has to hold back an amused laugh, and reassures him that it's okay.

_'He's jumpy. Like a squirrel.'_

"My name is Makoto Naegi, Elite High School Level Super Luckster! Nice to meet you, Shinsei," Makoto introduces himself, smiling sweetly. Kyo notices the determination on his features.

Maybe it's just Makoto's personality?

Next is a peppy strawberry-blonde and her (almost completely) emotionless twin sister. They introduce themselves as Junko and Mukuro Ikusaba. The Elite High School Level Super Model and Mercernary. Kyo asks Junko why her last name isn't "Enoshima", like in the magazines she stars in.

"Well, apparently in the modeling world, you need to change your last name, so that people don't really know your _true_ identity. It's makes you all mysterious, I suppose! I prefer to use my given surname when in school, so it's a bit confusing," Junko explains. Kyo smiles and says how interesting that is, and that it is a pleasure to meet them.

He then meets, yet again, _another_ brunette, but this boy has lovely golden eyes that are studying him carefully as the orangette greets him.

Hajime Hinata is the Elite High School Level Super Strategist; quiet, but will smile occasionally. When he does talk, his voice is soft with a calming effect.

Kyouko Kirigiri is Elite High School Level Super Detective and Kyo can tell that she's also very factual and informational, just like Yuki. In fact, he would have thought they were twins, if not for the different surnames.

Kyo goes over to where the blond, hazel-eyed Elite High School Level Super Violinist and the platinum-blonde, golden-eyed Elite High School Level Super Weapon Expert are hanging out together. The orangette honestly doesn't know how Momiji Akari can look so natural and cool, while hanging out with _weapons expert_, Natsuhime Kuzuryuu.

Natsuhime says to just call her Natsu, and that she has an elder brother that looks just like Momiji. She's very friendly, Kyo notes.

If he remembers correctly, Momiji is actually half-German, explaining why the blond slips into German.

Kyo scans the room and spots a boy with white and black hair. Warm chocolate meets intense gray.

"What're you looking at?" he sneers. Kyo thinks back to the student list.

_'This must be Hatsuharu Muzai. Elite High School Level Super Psychopath. He looks okay. Maybe he's one of those deadly quiet, then strike people.'_

Hanging out in a trio are Tohru Honda, Kagura Chuusei, and Akito Sohma. The Elite High School Level Super Baker, Martial Artist and Prince. Apparently, Tohru is Kyo's best friend from middle school, who he hasn't seen in a while, Kagura was the irritated female voice from earlier and Akito is in line for the throne of England. He's really friendly and sweet (for a prince), but…

"You look different in person." Kyo is referring to the school pictures that were put online.

In person, Akito has warm, dark-chocolate almost black eyes (though they look lighter—mentally and physically) covered with glasses. He looks...amiable.

"Ah, well, you know...being the heir to a throne, people want you to look...like a prince." Kyo sees Akito grimace a little.

The orangette tilts his head slightly. "You _are _a prince. What more could they want?"

"I hate to change the subject, but take a look up there." Kagura nods her head towards the stage. "I bet _he_ knows why we're here."

"Why yes I do, little girl!" A bear—white on one side, black on the other—sits on top of the podium set up on stage. His annoying voice booming through the microphone makes Kyo cringe mentally.

"Hey, is this thing working?" The bear taps the mic. "Oh, good, it is."

Tohru looks shocked with wide turquoise eyes. "It's a talking teddy bear!"

"I'm _not _a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma, or as Prissy Princey here would call me, Monobear." Kyo sees Akito narrow his eyes.

"Okay, anyways!" Monokuma yells into the microphone causing Kyo to cringe again—physically, this time. "I see y'all are confused on why you're here."

"Care to tell us?" Yuki steps up near Kyo.

Monokuma looks down at his feet, almost sadly. "Alright, alright. Well, to put it simply: Ya need to kill someone!"

"_WHAT?!_" Everyone swivels in every direction looking at each other. Kyo fiddles with the bracelet on his wrist.

"What's your reasoning?"

"Well, Orangey," Kyo purses his lips at the oh-so-familiar nickname, "I hate to tell you, but it's the only way to get out of this school. Ya need to graduate, so ya kill someone." Monokuma nods in approval. "Burn, bake, slice, dice, grind—anything!"

Hiro narrows his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"So you noticed! Get out and not be found out at the class trials." Monokuma's left eye gleams maliciously. "If the _culprit_ wins, _everyone_ kicks the bucket, and _they_ get to escape. If _everyone_ finds the perp, they get _their_ turn."

"Hey, I just realized! Where's our stuff?" Junko says, frowning.

Everyone looks panicked as they check where they had left personal belongings on themselves. As Kyo checks his back pockets, he just realizes that his phone is missing. At least he still has his watch.

"Oh, don't worry, I have something _way_ cooler!" The orangette finds a rectangular-like device in his back pocket.

"These are your ElectroIDs!" Monokuma exclaims. "They have your name in it, so if you lose it, someone will know whose it is! Handy, right? Your IDs also have the school rules, and we can add in more if needed. Any questions?"

Kagura laughs sourly. "This is one sick joke for a stuffed bear!"

Monokuma growls, his claws coming out. "I'm _not_ a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!"

"Oh yeah!" Kagura grabs the robotic bear by his "scruff", causing his left eye to start blinking and beeping. "Now look here, _pal_, it would just be better if you—" the beeping gets faster, "—just stop this joke and let us all—"

"_THROW IT AWAY!_" Everyone gets startled (except Kyo) by Yuki and Kyouko's frantic yelling. Kagura grunts and throws Monokuma high up into the air.

Where he blows up.

As everyone smells and sees the gray smoke spreading throughout the gym, they realize that this isn't just some messed up prank.

_It's all real._

And that means to Graduate (or in other words, get the heck out), they'll need to murder somebody—one of their classmates—while not being found out.

Either way, it's a huge sacrifice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>15 students left...<em>**

Momiji Akari

Kagura Chuusei

Chihiro Fujisaki

Yuki Fuuryuu

Hajime Hinata

Tohru Honda

Junko Ikusaba

Mukuro Ikusaba

Kyouko Kirigiri

Natsuhime Kuzuryuu

Hatsuharu Muzai

Makoto Naegi

Kyonkinchi Shinsei

Akito Sohma

Hiro Tsuyoki


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

_**Bonus Chapter 1:** **Before Chapter 2**_

It's the next day after the announcement of being trapped in this god-forsaken school, and Kyo already has a good image on all of the students.

Although, his thoughts wander to: _'Who would do such a thing like this?'_ or _'Just what is the point of all of this?'_ and he's so wrapped up in his thoughts, he doesn't see the stormy-eyed girl standing in the hallway. Kyo bumps into her, snaps out of his thoughts, and apologizes.

"It's fine, Shinsei! Just an accident." Kagura smiles. Kyo nods, pauses, then asks, "What do you think about being stuck in here?" The brunette standing beside him leans her back against the wall.

"I have to admit. I miss him a lot more than I thought I would." Kagura smiles sadly, and Kyo looks over at her curiously.

"_'Him'_? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kagura nods in reply.

"Yup, and I miss him very much." She sighs. "Even though he's passed on." Kyo tilts his head slightly. Kagura continues.

"He was born with a deadly disease that killed him shortly after we started dating, but it was true love, you could say, and we already knew each other like the back of our hands." she observes the wall across from herself. "...The past is the past. I'll miss him, but he'll always be in my heart. After his death, I vowed that I wouldn't love another man." Kyo smiles.

Sometimes, it's alright for people to _not_ move on, only when you're _ready_ too.

"That's sweet, and I think you're very strong for doing that." Because that's what Kagura is—_strong_. _Both physically and mentally_, Kyo notes.

"Well, thanks for listening to me. I hate to be a bother." Kagura pushes herself off the wall.

"It was no problem at all." Kyo does the same.

Kagura parts with him with a small smile, "I'll see you around."

While she's walking away, Kyo notices that her body posture is a bit tense, and it's not from their conversation.


	5. Chapter 2 - Part 1

**Hey, guys! This entire chapter (not just this part) is pretty much focusing on our lovely Hajime Hinata and our handsome Makoto Naegi（ ´∀｀）. Haha. Enjoy! - Makoto**

**_Disclaimer : _I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2 - Part 1 : Living with Each Other<em>**

Everyone is absolutely shocked after the run-in with Monokuma, yet here they are, in the A/V room, holding disks that have probably something terrifying on it.

Hinata's intuition is too good. Sometimes, he wishes he isn't so good at foreshadowing.

The brunette sighs, putting the accursed DVD into the slot of the player.

Static shows, then a video of his family—his parents. His mother and father.

"Oh, Hajime, sweetheart, we're so proud of you!"

"Especially the talent that they gave you. I bet ya got it from your good ol' dad." Hinata smiles slightly at seeing his dad's joking nature. His mom laughs.

"Aw, but don't forget about Mom! Be good and try your best at the academy, okay, dear?"

"Yes, we'll both be waiting for you to come home with that wonderful diplomat in your hands."

His mother and father look at the screen with warm eyes, and it blacks out.

It turns back on to show a ruined house.

_Completely and utterly ruined._

The couch is torn and stuffing is piling out, the windows are broken, and the sky looks pitch black. Big words read across the screen:

**_Find out after Graduation!_**

It blacks out again. Hinata slowly takes off the headphones, wraps his arms around himself and rubs his arms. He's wearing a leather jacket, but…

Is it just him, or did the atmosphere just get chillier?

The brunette hears someone scream, and it's Kuzuryuu, who looks like she's seen a ghost.

Or possibly something worse.

As she runs out of the room, Monokuma's face appears on the huge screen in front of the room.

"Well, someone better go after her!" and with that, he logs off.

"I'll go," Chuusei volunteers, taking off.

Naegi turns to Hinata, who's to the left of the taller brunette. "That was very...interesting."

He agrees. "Yes..._'interesting'_...indeed."

Everyone goes out into the hallway, to find a trembling Kuzuryuu being comforted by Chuusei.

The students smile slightly at each other.

Maybe there still is hope.

_Oh, but how they are so wrong._ The Mastermind laughs, watching the scene unroll.

"I say we should explore the area," Shinsei suggests, looking around at everyone. Currently, all fifteen students were gathered around a table in the cafeteria.

"I'll have to agree." Fuuryuu rubs his cheeks with his hands as if to wake himself up.

"How about we split up into groups of five?" Hinata says softly. "That way there will be an equal amount of people in three groups, and since we only have access to the first floor—"

"Wait—_'only have access to the first floor'_?" Akari frowns, and it's not a fitting expression for his usually happy demeanor.

"Yes. This academy is huge, and I figured there would have to be more than one floor," Hinata explains in his quiet voice. "I have a feeling the..._Puppetmaster_, I'll call him or her, wouldn't let us roam around freely. He or she only allow us to meander around areas that he or she 'unlock' for us, so to say."

Shinsei brushes some bright hair behind his ear. "Hinata's right. For now, though, we should just worry about exploring this floor." Everyone agrees.

"Alright, then, group one will have Honda, the Ikusabas, Kirigiri, and Kuzuryuu. You will be responsible for the left side of the school grounds." Hinata nods at them.

Shinsei assembles group two. "Group two will be Fujisaki, Akari, Sohma, Muzai, and Tsuyoki. Take care of the right side of the school grounds."

Hinata brings together the last remaining people. "Then that leaves Chuusei, Shinsei, Fuuryuu, Naegi, and myself. We'll take a look at the kitchen, the dormitory, and any other areas around it. Please meet back here once you are done with your investigation." All the students leave the cafeteria in their groups to explore their assigned areas.

"How about Fuuryuu, Chuusei, and I will check out the area outside? Can you and Naegi check the kitchen?" Shinsei looks at Hinata, who nods.

"Please be careful." And with that, the three leave. Hinata turns to Naegi.

"Shall we?" The smaller brunette smiles brightly.

"We shall."

Apparently, the kitchen is an indoor farmer's market. Hinata takes a look at the mountain of fruits and vegetables on the right side of the kitchen. There had to be at least more than one hundred crates of colorful produce. He could literally see every color of the rainbow just looking at it.

"And it looks fresh too." He picks up an apple, which is actually damp. Probably from washing or something. Wait—back it up—fresh? Naegi's voice breaks through Hinata's thoughts.

"Is there something wrong, Hinata?" The petite boy walks over to his slightly taller companion.

"These are fresh, are they not?" Hinata is still examining the apple in his hand.

"Well, yes, at least—" Naegi catches on. "Where would the Puppetmaster get this?" The strategist thinks for moment.

"I wonder if he or she has an indoor orchard. The only possibility left is that he or she has someone deliver, yes?" Naegi nods slowly. Hinata smiles slightly, throwing the apple back with its friends.

"That's something to mention at the meeting." Naegi walks over to the stove and looks at the knives hanging above on a rack.

"I'm a bit nervous with these around."

"Don't be. It'll be too obvious if someone is killed by a knife, and you can immediately track down the person if the knife is missing from here. All you would need to ask is: _'Who went to the kitchen at this time?'_. I'm betting there would be at least one person who would either be in the kitchen or the cafeteria to witness the culprit." Hinata reassures (in his own way) Naegi, while opening and looking in some drawers. The smaller brunette opens the fridge door.

"…All stocked up." He closes the door, and that's when Monokuma decides to pop up. \

Right behind Naegi.

Scaring the ever living crap out of him.

Hinata watches, amused, as Naegi hits the ceiling (not really, but who knew he could jump that high?) and comes back down.

"Sorry, did I scare ya, babe?" Monokuma laughs behind his hands (paws?) at Naegi's scared expression.

"No." The petite brunette calms down, but only slightly. "Now, what do you want?"

"Oh, right. I wanted to tell you guys that all the food in there will refill if it gets too low, but I doubt it will." Naegi and Hinata know what Monokuma is implying, and despise him for even thinking about that.

"Bye, now!" With that, the two-toned bear disappears. Naegi puts a hand on his chest, which is probably still holding a rapidly beating heart.

"_Never_ again." Hinata can't help it and he releases a laugh—soft and airy, but quickly changes it to a small smile. Naegi grins at making the quiet boy laugh.

"You should laugh more. It's a cute sound." Hinata flushes a little. Who knew innocent-looking Makoto Naegi could flirt?

"I prefer not to." The taller brunette nervously looks away. "Anyways, we should go back into the cafeteria." Naegi nods in agreement.

Everyone is already there, except for the group searching the school grounds, who come in soon after.

"Alright!" Shinsei smiles slightly, and Hinata finds it comforting that at least two people can still smile, whether it's a grin or smirk. "We'll start."

"There's a hallway that connects the dormitory area to the school grounds," Fuuryuu starts off. "We have a sauna, a public bath, a laundry room and a trash room available to us, but there's a gate blocking the incinerator."

"The dormitories look nice!" Chuusei chimes in brightly.

"Well, downstairs there are stairs, just like Hinata predicted, leading up the the second floor," Kirigiri reports.

Junko adds in, "There's an infirmary, but it's blocked off with caution tape."

"The kitchen stocks up on food, if we ever run out," Hinata says. "It's what Monokuma told us." He pauses. "I don't know if this could be a lead, but there are fresh fruits in there."

"Could there be an orchard in this school?" Shinsei wonders aloud, and Hinata shrugs in response.

"That's what I was thinking, but there's also a possibility that the Puppetmaster has it delivered. From outside." Everybody looks at each other. Shinsei smiles at the brunette.

"That's good. It means that this school could have a connection with the outside. That's something we should keep in mind." People start yawning, and the orangette pulls back the sleeve of his aviator jacket, checking his watch.

"Well, it's almost bedtime. We should head to our dorms." Everyone agrees silently as they get up and trudge to their rooms. Once they hit their beds, they fall fast asleep, momentarily forgetting about the place that traps them.


	6. Chapter 2 - Part 2

**Hey, guys! I don't know about you, but this seems all so sudden. Heh "ψ(｀∇´)ψ . Just kidding. That's the point of me writing this chapter φ(◎◎ヘ) . - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer : **_**I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2 - Part 2 : The First Case Already?<em>**

"Ha…" Hinata exhales, stepping out of his room. Surprisingly, he got a very good sleep last night.

"Good morning, Hinata!" The brunette turns to his right to see Naegi and Shinsei.

"Yo, mornin'." Shinsei lifts up a hand in greeting.

"Good morning. Are you two headed to the cafeteria?" Hinata questions as the brunette and orangette stop in front of him.

"Yup." Shinsei smiles slightly in reply. The taller brunette can tell he didn't get much sleep.

The three of them make comfortable chit-chat while walking to their destination.

Hinata opens the cafeteria door.

"Guys, look." His normally soft voice is now thickly layered with panic, making the two other boys look immediately at where the brunette is pointing. Naegi gasps, while Shinsei grimaces.

"Oh my goodness…"

"…"

_Ding-dong, ding-dong._

_'A corpse has been found! Everybody better find and get their asses to the source, 'cause I ain't tellin' ya! And you better get there before Investigation Time starts!'_

Naegi is as white as a sheet and trembling, so Hinata quickly takes a firm yet gentle hold onto the smaller's arm. Shinsei looks surprisingly unfazed, except for his bitter expression.

"Investigation Time, huh." The orangette narrows his chocolate eyes at the security camera in the corner of the room.

_'Yup!' _Monokuma's voice rings over the intercom. _'Why don't you three take out those handy-dandy ElectroIDs, and check out the file I put in there to aid you in your Investigation? Don't forget that during Investigation Time, _all _doors will be unlocked so feel free to go where ever you'd like. _

_Have a _fun_ Investigation Time!'_

Hinata looks at Naegi, who actually has some color returned to his face. "Are you okay?" The small brunette nods in response.

"Yeah, sorry. I get shocked easily." Hinata smiles slightly to comfort the poor boy. He turns to Shinsei, who is walking towards the lifeless body of Chuusei.

Hinata makes sure Naegi is steady, and releases the shorter's arm from his grip.

"I hate to say it, but should we get a head start?" Shinsei nods in agreement with Hinata. The brunette looks between both the orangette and Naegi.

"I'm not going to check my ElectroID, though. I'm going to try and crack this without Monokuma's file. A challenge is welcome once in a while." Shinsei smiles at Hinata.

"Maybe I could help with the investigaton?" All three boys turn around to see Tsuyoki entering the cafeteria.

"Yes, you most definitely can." Shinsei nods towards Chuusei, and the small boy grimaces slightly, kneeling down next to her. She's right next to the kitchen door. The orangette affectionately ruffles his hair to comfort him. The kid is only twelve, yet he has to endure this.

Naegi cringes at all the blood, which is splattered against the wall and on Chuusei herself.

Mostly her head, Hinata notices. He also notices Naegi's uncomfortable expression.

"Shinsei, is it alright for Naegi and I to search for clues in the kitchen? We should start at the source, right?" Shinsei nods.

"Go ahead." Hinata thanks him and takes his shorter companion into the kitchen.

A bloody rope lies on the floor.

Hinata bends down to take a look, while Naegi searches other parts of the kitchen.

"Rope. I'll ask Shinsei and Tsuyoki about that..." Hinata murmurs softly to himself, taking out his ElectroID, putting this all in.

Naegi's voice breaks through his murmuring. "Hinata, I found something…" Judging by the shorter's low tone of voice, Hinata can assume it's a clue.

"What is it?" Hinata walks over to Naegi, who's looking inside a drawer.

Naegi points at a rolling pin inside. "I'm not so sure I should touch it, but it's definitely evidence. You have to look very carefully." Just as the petite boy instructs, Hinata observes the rolling pin closely. It's washed, thoroughly, but it seems like all of the blood couldn't be removed. It was on there for a while, causing the blood to soak into the wood.

"You're very observant, Naegi," Hinata complements the small brunette. Naegi jumps a little, surprised by the praise directed towards him.

"Oh, thank you, but don't expect much from me."

"Don't be so modest," Hinata states simply, before heading back into the cafeteria.

"What's the latest?" The strategist notices that all of the other students are there—either pale as a sheet or having shocked expressions forever printed on their faces, whilst they search for clues. Tsuyoki and Shinsei lean back from the corpse.

"Hit in the head three times with a blunt weapon, rope marks around her neck, as well as being cut, and a broken ankle," Shinsei ticks the things off his finger, while Hinata nods, taking out his ElectroID again. He figures he should just keep the thing out, since all the evidence is rushing in like a landslide.

"Naegi and I are going to search elsewhere." Shinsei purses his lips.

"We should too. Be careful."

Hinata nods before leading Naegi outside of the cafeteria.

"Look." The small brunette points at a potted plant. Or at what's_ behind_ it. Hinata kneels next to the object and pulls out messy pile of rope.

"This is probably the rope that caused Chuusei's broken ankle."

"So a…tripping rope?"

"Exactly." Hinata looks around. They are in front of the dormitory hall. "It probably was tied to the plants on either side." The golden-eyed boy gestures towards the plant sitting adjacent to the one he's next to.

"Are the plants affixed to the ground?" Naegi looks at the fake plants. Hinata nods.

"Yes. And the plants themselves are actually metal," he says as he knocks on the small trunk of the plant, receiving back dull thunks, "through and through. It probably made it easier to trip Chuusei." Hinata stands up.

"Okay. We should check Chuusei's room. Monokuma said that every room should be open." Naegi nods.

"Mm-hm." Both brunettes walk a couple paces to her room as it is right next to the entrance of the dormitory area. Hinata opens the door and holds it for Naegi.

"Make sure to scan this room throughly, okay, Naegi?"

"Yes!" Hinata starts by looking around the whole room from his stand point to see if anything is amiss. Nothing seems out of place. The brunette walks over to the short bookshelf near the entrance and something catches his eye in the waste basket.

A crumpled piece of paper.

"Naegi, take a look." Said boy walks over to Hinata. He smoothes out the letter on a round table in the middle of the room. It reads:

_'Chuusei,_

_I'll need you to come to the cafeteria at 11 o'clock P.M., if you don't want that DVD to get out to anyone. I promise you I will have no regrets in doing so. I would just like to have a talk with you, nothing too drastic. I hope to see you there.'_

"A threat?" Naegi frowns. Hinata leaves the table.

"Not very subtle, either. No one signed it." He thinks for a moment. "It's not a very good lead. We'll have to wander around a bit."

"Okay." Hinata and Naegi exit Chuusei's room. The taller brunette thinks over back the other evidence found. "Kitchen…rolling pin…" He stops in his tracks.

"Hinata?" Naegi looks at the other worriedly. Hinata had stopped in front of Honda's room.

"I'd like to take a look in here."

"Sure." Hinata enters Honda's room, Naegi following.

"…What's this?" The taller of the two notices a notebook sitting on the bookshelf in Honda's room. "Naegi, did you bring the note?"

"Yup! Here." The green-eyed boy places the note next to the notebook. Hinata flips it open and compares the pages.

"It _looks_ like the same paper, but now…" he flips through the whole thing, stopping on a specific page. "It's ripped out." Hinata traces his finger along the jagged edge of excess paper sticking out from the metal rungs. He places the clumsily ripped letter next to the large portion of paper sticking out from the notebook.

"It fits." Hinata slowly turns to Naegi. "I don't—"

_'Alright, you guys! I've given you enough time to scour this place like rats, so get your rears to the Trial Room!'_

_"_Let's go."

* * *

><p>All the students board the elevators, which is making loud motor noises, grating on the everybody's nerves. Hinata knows the Puppetmaster purposely kept it like that.<p> 


	7. Chapter 2 - Part 3

**_Chapter 2 - Part 3 : Our First School Trial is Here!_**

The trial room is pretty swanky, and everybody is surprised by the red carpeting with gold trim and the nice marble columns.

"Take your places, everybody! Each stand has your name on it," Monokuma instructs.

Hinata takes his place between Junko and Shinsei. Naegi is across from him, with Akari on his right and Fuuryuu on his left.

Monokuma jumps onto his chair, "Okay, let's start!"

Tsuyoki starts, "Shinsei and I did an examination of the victim. She had three hits to the head with a blunt object, a broken ankle, bloody teeth, and rope marks around her neck, which was cut up."

"What was the weapon? The one that was used on her head?" Akari questions. Hinata dwells on the bloody teeth that Shinsei hadn't mentioned before. He and Tsuyoki must have found it after he and Naegi had left the cafeteria.

"A rolling pin," Kuzuryuu answers.

Gold meets green. Hinata and Naegi glance at each other.

"Her ankle was broken by a trip rope. I have a feeling she was running from the culprit, which means that she didn't trust them," Shinsei states.

Hinata looks around, "So then that knocks Honda and Kuzuryuu out of the suspects' list." He sees Shinsei purse his lips.

Naegi watches Honda look away in relief. Shinsei notices as well. "Why so relieved?"

Honda snaps her head back up. "I don't want to be blamed for my friend's death."

"Chuusei was sent a threatening letter." Hinata narrows his eyes. "The notebook with the same type of paper, and a ripped out page, was found in your room." The long-haired girl looks shocked.

"The weapon is a rolling pin. The murder was next to the kitchen," Kuzuryuu states flatly.

"No, the murder wasn't in the cafeteria," Shinsei's scarlet gaze is hard and calculating, looking right at Kuzuryuu, "the tripping rope was found at the entrance of the dorms. Why would the culprit need to drag Chuusei all the way to the kitchen?"

"That means the culprit strangled Chuusei right after they tripped her." Naegi furrows his brow, "So the culprit moved _that_ rope to the kitchen."

"Bloody teeth." Hinata tugs at the collar of his white button-up, "Chuusei must have bit the culprit when they were trying to strangle her. That's when she was the most vulnerable."

"So after Chuusei was dead, the culprit dragged her into the cafeteria." Mukuro frowns. "Why go through all that trouble?"

"To frame Honda." Shinsei scowls. Akari crosses his arms loosely over his chest.

"Then who's the culprit?" Kirigiri looks at Honda.

"The closest body part to Chuusei's mouth was a wrist, or forearm," she says, studying the brunette. "Honda isn't covering up her wrists or forearms." Indeed, the turquoise-eyed girl is wearing a short-sleeved blouse.

"Was it cold last night, Kuzuryuu, when you went outside of your room?" Shinsei directs his attention to the platinum blonde. "I don't remember you wearing a sweater yesterday." The weapon expert narrows her eyes.

"You could be the murderer, you know, Shinsei. _All_ of you could. I don't see anyone showing their wrists."

"Okay." Hinata looks around, "Then that means that Honda, Fuuryuu, Akari, Sohma, and Junko are not on the suspects' list." He shrugs. "That's still a lot of murderers left. Why are you getting so defensive? We said that you were someone Chuusei trusted, yes?" Suddenly, Kuzuryuu starts sniffling.

"The t-truth i-is, w-we got t-together! A-and now s-she's d-d-d-dead!" Honda blinks. She reaches over to Kuzuryuu, who is to her left, to comfort her.

Or at least that's what the others think.

Honda pulls down Kuzuryuu's sweater sleeve revealing a huge bruise lying on top of a swelling cut.

"You were cold, just in a completely different way." Hinata stares at the injury, while Kuzuryuu sneers at Honda.

"Okay! Fine!" she huffs. "I killed her. Happy? But I only did it to see my older brother again!" Tears starts to run down her cheeks, and this time, for real.

"I just want to see him again...make sure he's fine! I know he has his bodyguard, Peko, to protect him, but...I want to see Fuyuhiko for myself! I just want my brother to be safe!"

All the students exchange glances. Monokuma's voice startles them.

"_Aw_, how _heartwarming_, but now it's Voting Time! Who's the perp who killed Chuusei?"

Everyone votes. No doubts on their minds.

It's Natsuhime Kuzuryuu.

"Y'all got it right! Miss Natsuhime Kuzuryuu killed Miss Kagura Chuusei!"

All of the students' stomachs churn at what is to come.

"Punishment Time!" Monokuma cheers, grabbing his mallet and smacking it onto the big red button of doom.

"Game over" is scrolled atop a screen of what looks like to be a game screen. Kuzuryuu's character is dragged off by the neck, Monokuma the cause. A few seconds after, a metal leash snaps around (the real) Kuzuryuu's neck, dragging her into a hallway.

The rest of the students are pushed into a room that looks like a huge alley. Kuzuryuu is chained to a box filled with guns and other weapons. Little pop-ups shoot up, each a leader from a rival gang that her older brother had beaten.

They are all holding guns, and each had a nasty smirk adorning their faces. They take aim and fire.

You could hear the bullets hitting Kuzuryuu, but luckily, the gangster's bodies block the gruesome sight.

A spare drop of blood flies out from the "alley" and lands onto Naegi's face, slowly sliding down his cheek. He backs away, bumping into Hinata, who wraps his hand around the smaller's arm as a comforting gesture.

When the pop-ups finally run out of bullets, they recede into the ground. The sight that greets makes everyone sick.

* * *

><p><strong><em>13 students left...<em>**

Momiji Akari

Chihiro Fujisaki

Yuki Fuuryuu

Hajime Hinata

Tohru Honda

Junko Ikusaba

Mukuro Ikusaba

Kyouko Kirigiri

Hatsuharu Muzai

Makoto Naegi

Kyonkinchi Shinsei

Akito Sohma

Hiro Tsuyoki


	8. Bonus Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry, I've been slacking off on putting notes in every chapter (/¯◡ ‿ ◡)/¯ ~ ┻━┻ . **

**Long story short, Momiji and Hiro are the stars in this little bonus chappie, and, therefore, will be the two of the major characters in the following chapter ／(≡・ x ・≡)＼ . - Makoto**

**_Disclaimer : _I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket. If I did, you'd never recognize either.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Chapter 2: Exploring New Grounds<strong>_

All of the students are absolutely tired. Emotionally, physically and mentally from the school trial. Some people are still in shock.

"Hey, I think you guys might wanna come see this!" Momiji comes running into the cafeteria, where everybody is gathered.

Kyo stands up slowly. Hiro knows that he's not going to make any sudden movements if he wants the other students to _not_ freak out. Right now, you could compare all the kids to a bunch of abused kittens (no pun intended) sitting out in a box on a stormy night.

"C'mon, let's go," Momiji urges. All of the students return to looking worried or just scared. Who could blame them?

The violinist leads the group of, now, thirteen students to a pink door with hearts on it. "The infirmary is now open."

"I thought they didn't promote healing?" Hiro looks at the closed doors. Momiji looks too, but with cloudy eyes. "I know I shouldn't have, but I took a look inside, and there were some pretty strong drugs in there." He brightens up again.

"But…" The honey-blond teen walks several paces to a stairwell. "The second floor is open now." Everybody looks among each other.

Junko speaks up, "I think we should take a look. How about you guys?" Kyo replies for everyone.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" and up the stairs they go. When the students reach the top, they are greeted with a hallway with a, surprisingly, calming blue light.

Yuki runs a hand through his hair. "I suggest we search with a partner, or in bigger groups if you'd like." Hiro and Momiji decide go to the right side of the second floor. Before they part with the others, Hiro hears Yuki mutter something like,

"So basically killing a person gives you some more new ground…" The brunette hopes that he isn't planning on being involved in the next murder.

"Wow, this library is huge…" Momiji looks around, his warm, chocolate eyes scanning all of the bookshelves. Hiro walks over to a desk, where a laptop is resting. After a minute, he states, "Maybe Fujisaki will know how to turn this on. It looks like it needs some advance...help." Momiji walks over and hits the "on" button, but it doesn't work.

"Well, I'm a dinosaur, so, obviously, I don't know a thing about technology."

"Whaddya do all day? Stay holed up in a room, practicing violin?"

"Pretty much."

"That's kinda sad."

"I know, but that's how I became the best...of the best, I suppose." Hiro just sighs at Momiji.

"Whatever, but I think that door right there is more interesting than your love life." The brunette brushes past Momiji, and puts his hand on top the knob of the door.

"I have a feeling I won't like something in this room." Momiji just shrugs.

"There's nothing in this school we shouldn't be aware of, y'know?" Hiro prays mentally as he opens the door. Inside are tons and tons of papers and folders that Momiji is sure would be more than enough to make a paper avalanche. And he definitely wouldn't want to be caught in that. Hiro walks into the room and takes a look around.

"This looks like an archive," the smaller of the two says, picking up a file. Momiji walks over and leans over the other's shoulder. "Yup, definitely an archive." In Hiro's hands, is a file on...Homicide Jack or Jill?

"Wait—what?" Momiji does a double take. Hiro reads the file in his head.

_'Homicide Jack or Jill is someone to look out for. According to our homicide detectives, he or she likes to dissect his or her victims, and throw the remaining limbs in drums of muriatic acid. His or her favored weapon seems to be scalpels, perfect for his or her routine of killing. He or she apparently love to target young men and women.'_

Hiro furrows his brow. "Homicide...Jack or Jill?" Momiji looks at the brunette from the corner of his eye.

"Isn't that the serial killer running around?" The autopsist nods slowly.

"Why would they have a file of him or her here?"

"Unless…" Both look at each other.

"He or she is in here with all of us…" The sick reality hits the soccer player and violinist.

"So, basically, there's a serial killer running around here?" Momiji sums up.

Hiro thinks for a moment, "I think I know who it is." The blonde next to him tilts his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hiro closes the file, and throws it back atop of papers. "Isn't it obvious? Who's the Elite Super High School Level _Psychopath_?" Momiji's eyes widen in realization.

"You mean...Haru?"

"Haru, huh."

"Well, yeah, he told me to call him that, when I talked to him."

"You talked to him? Is it even possible to have a civilized conversation with a psychopath?"

"Actually, he was pretty calm and mellow when I was talking to him."

"Is he just bipolar?"

"...I have no idea, whatsoever." Both look each other again.

"Okay, let's go back. Apparently, we have a lot to report."

All the students gather to discuss their findings.

"There's a pool, and some changing rooms back there." Kyo points behind himself. "Only boys' ElectroIDs can only work to get into the boys' changing room, and same for girls. But if a boy or girl tries to get into the opposite changing room, they will end up looking like a piece of swiss cheese." Everyone looks at Kyo curiously.

"When you go into the pool entrance, you'll see." The orange-haired teen shakes his head in exasperation. Hiro notices he looks exhausted, more so than everyone else. Even his normally bright hair seems to dull.

"We found some classrooms around the area, but nothing interesting," Akito says quietly. Hiro realizes that it's been a long time since the (half) English prince has spoken. No one seems to take notice of that fact.

Hiro can see that Akito is sickly pale and he has light circles under his eyes. The circles are light, but definitely there. Kyo is also on the same page, and they lock eyes—chocolate with very dark blue.

Hajime tells his investigation with his usual soft, calming voice. "I see. Well, we found some stairs leading to the third floor, but you know the drill—it's locked." Hiro glances at Momiji, and isn't surprised that the blond is already looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I think our find is the kill—a library." Hiro turns to Chihiro. "Fujisaki, there's a laptop in there, and we think that you could get it working again. It won't work just by hitting the power button, so we'll need something more." The small girl nods and smiles cheerfully.

"Of course! I'll work on it."

"Tsuyoki and I never really observed the whole library, we decided to wait for everyone to come back, so the process would be faster and easier," Momiji says. Kyo looks between both of them. Hiro just ignores the orangette's calculating gaze, used to it, while Momiiji just looks away, obviously not making eye contact with the older.

"Alright, then. Let's head to the library," Hajime says. All the students do as told, but Momiji and Hiro stay back. The brunette looks around to see if there are any lingering students. No one is there, and Hiro has scanned every nook and cranny.

"Should we tell anyone about the archives?" Momiji talks in a low voice. Soft enough for no one to hear (unless they're right next to both of them), but loud enough for Hiro to hear. The autopsist shakes his head.

"No; it'll be a trap. Since we're, hopefully, the only people who will know of it, and I highly doubt anyone would find the door anytime soon—it's well hidden, if anyone mentions about it, we'll know." Momiji nods.

"Fine."

"Let's go before Shinsei gets even more suspicious of us." Both the blonde and brunette walk to the library.

Chihiro is doing what she said she would, and is trying to find a way to turn on the laptop. Everyone else is looking at all the shelves, and turns out, Hiro was right. No one is even near the door, and it doesn't look like anyone plans on finding it.

Hiro and Momiji exchange a look and nod.


	9. Chapter 3 - Part 1

**Hey, guys! I'm here with the second case ψ(｀∇´)ψ . Yay. I'm so tired, haha ( -̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷄◞ω◟-̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷅ ) . I'm so tired that I made poor, sweet Hiro be the one examining the dead body. - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3 : Part 1 - Second Case : Is Pool Water Toxic?<em>**

**_The Second Incentive_**

"Alright, chumps, here's your next incentive!" Monokuma exclaims, waving a bunch of envelopes in the air like a fan. Everyone looks faint. The two-toned bear tosses the envelopes in the air, each fluttering to the floor, and the students find that each has one of their names on it. Everyone takes the envelope with their name on it and opens it. Terror-induced gasps and horrified looks fill the Multi-Purpose room.

Tsuyoki looks around the room. Shinsei looks slightly surprised, but other than that, the orangette doesn't show any other emotions. Fuuryuu grimaces slightly and Naegi blinks while Hinata frowns. Muzai chews on his bottom lip.

"It's just a little somethin' to spice this up. I'm _soooooo_ _boooored_! Well, I hope y'all have a good night's sleep!" Of course, Monokuma just _had_ to give them their newest incentive right before Bedtime. Akari sighs heavily, and glances to Tsuyoki.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Thinking only stalls," is the twelve-year-old's reply.

Everyone goes back to whatever they were doing before Monokuma had called them over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Murder and Investigation<em>**

The next morning, Akari finds Shinsei staring blankly at the door leading to the pool entrance.

"Is something wrong?" Shinsei turns around, and Akari notices how his normally neutral chocolate eyes are a hazel color dotted with specks of gold; hard and calculating. The blonde studies the orangette, concerned about his behavior.

"We need—"

"Is there a problem here?" Both males turn around to see Fuuryuu, standing there with violet eyes glinting behind his glasses. He looks slightly suspicious.

"—a third person." Shinsei finishes, opening the door to the pool entrance. Akari and Fuuryuu glance at each other.

"What's the matter?" Fuuryuu asks softly. Shinsei turns around to face both of them.

"I'll explain later. Right now, you two just need to follow me." He takes out his ElectroID and swipes it through the card idenifier to enter the boys' changing room. All three boys quickly walk through the small room. Shinsei puts his hand on the door knob leading to the pool, and stops. He turns his head slightly to the side.

"Brace yourselves," and he opens the door.

Akari gasps.

Fuuryuu scrunches up his nose.

Shinsei walks over to Junko's soaking corpse.

_'Isn't this _lucky_? You've found another corpse! All you other lazy students, get your bottoms to the source. At least some students have been aware of the events going on lately! Now, you know the drill. Check your ElectroIDs for some useful info on your friend over there. _

_And don't forget to have a _fun_ Investigation Time!'_

Akari and Shinsei crouch down next to the body, their shoes getting soaked with slightly bloody water. Fuuryuu takes out his ElectroID from the back pocket of his jeans.

"Okay, first things first." The silver-haired boy looks at the file on the small device. "Let's take a look around the body."

Akari's lips thin. Shinsei points at something.

"Hair. And it's not Junko's."

"Yes?" Fuuryuu crouches down next to Akari.

"In fact, it's the exact opposite." Shinsei gestures towards Junko's soaking strawberry-blonde waves, then to the dark locks lying on the ground. "This hair black. No highlights, it seems."

"It's wet hair, right? How do we know this person actually has black hair?" Akari points out. Shinsei smiles slightly and winks, reaching out, his fingertips brushing Fuuryuu's hair.

"Well, take a look at Fuuryuu's hair. See how it has highlights?" Shinsei twists the silver lock between his fingers, making it hit the light, showing slight purple highlights. "This hair is completely black, and has _no _highlights. See how the light shines on it, yet it only reflects it back?" Akari nods.

"I didn't think we'd be comparing hair in murder cases." Shinsei brings his hand back and shrugs.

"Expect the unexpected." Fuuryuu stands up and looks down at the orangette and blonde.

"I'm going to go check elsewhere."

"Alright. Be careful." Shinsei calls after his retreating back. He turns back to Akari.

"Do you guys need some help?" Tsuyoki crouches down next to Shinsei. The orangette notices he winces slightly, but doesn't comment. _Yet_.

Shinsei nods at the brunette, and, with the help of the blonde, is able to flip Junko over onto her back. The brunette narrows his eyes.

"The source of blood is coming from her mouth."

"Her mouth?" Shinsei thinks for a moment. "There's no blood in the pool, which means that the bleeding must be internal."

"Right..." Tsuyoki grimaces slightly. Akari looks at the crystal clear water in the pool.

"So…something that Junko ate or drank?"

"Yes, those are some ways to…" Tsuyoki frowns, "…get poison in your system."

"Poison?" Shinsei's eyes are still that rigid hazel color as he looks into the dark eyes of the violinist. "Akari, you said you saw some strong drugs in the infirmary, right?" The blonde stands up.

"It doesn't hurt to check, does it?"

* * *

><p>Shinsei and Akari poke their heads into the Infirmary. Fuuryuu is in the room, studying a digested crayon box lying right in front of the medicine cabinets.<p>

"Hey." The silverette snaps his head up, hearing Shinsei's voice.

"Do you know what this stuff is?"

"Yeah. It's…well, it's supposed to be a concoction to kill." Shinsei shrugs. "Looks more like unicorn crap."

"I feel bad for the person who stepped in it." Fuuryuu gestures towards shoe prints. "Hey, Shinsei, try put your foot over the print."

"Okay…?" The orangette expertly balances on one foot while letting his other one over the print.

"Hm…your foot is slightly bigger." Shinsei brings his foot back.

"Those are sneaker prints." Fuuryuu explains, "There aren't very much of you wearing sneakers, either." Akari walks around the room, seeing if anything else is out of—!

"Guys, look at this," he opens the cabinet door slightly. "Something that's not supposed to be open." Shinsei and Fuuryuu walk over.

"Yeah, the lock on the floor says it all." Shinsei pushes said lock with the tip of his shoe.

"What's in there anyways?" Fuuryuu asks, and Akari steps to the side.

"Scalpels."

"Scalpels?" The mathematician frowns. "Is Tsuyoki still looking over Junko?"

"Yeah, so we can't say if there are any cuts on her." Shinsei stops suddenly. He reaches in, carefully pulling out a scalpel.

Which is coated in dried blood.

Fuuryuu grimaces. "Maybe we should check with Tsuyoki."

"Wait," Akari pauses. "Do you know who uses scalpels for killing?" Shinsei places the blood-drenched surgical knife back where it was.

"Are you talking about that serial killer who's a psychopath—wait."

"What?"

"Are you talking about _Muzai_?"

"Yes. Also known as Homicide Jack."

"Really?" Fuuryuu runs a hand through his hair. "That's—"

_'Alright, I'm tired of waiting for you bastards! Get your rears to the Trial Room as quickly as possible. And make sure you have your facts straight!'_

"Dammit. Already?" Shinsei sighs, exasperated. "Alright, let's get going."


	10. Chapter 3 - Part 2

**Hey, guys! I'm here to torture Soudaina Academy's poor students ψ(｀∇´)ψ . Nah. I _do_ feel bad, but I'm a sucker for crime and mysteries (●´∀｀●) . Enjoy! - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3 - Part 2 : Second School Trial is Here!<em>**

This time, the trial room looks like it had stepped out of Candyland. Shinsei believes the Puppetmaster got their idea from the mess in the infirmary. All the students take their rightful place, in their rightful stands.

Monokuma jumps for joy, "Let's get this trial started!"

"Okay, Akari, Fuuryuu, and I found some hair, that was not Junko's, near the body." Shinsei looks around at everybody.

"Black. Or dark colored, at least." Fuuryuu adds and Shinsei nods. Tsuyoki tells what he found out about the body.

"I don't know if all of you saw, but there was no blood in the pool water, and only around Junko. The source of the blood is from her mouth, indicating that she was bleeding internally." Shinsei glances at Fuuryuu. The brunette didn't mention anything about a cut.

"Speaking of bleeding internally, we found a mess in the infirmary," Akari mentions.

"You mean the colorful mess in front of the medicine cabinets?" Hinata recalls. "If I remember correctly, there were shoe prints in that mess. Specifically sneaker prints."

"Not very much people are wearing sneakers," Sohma crosses his arms. Shinsei holds up three fingers.

"Naegi," he pulls one finger back, "Hinata," another one, "and myself." His pointer finger is pushing back all three digits. "We tested my shoe print and it was too big. I assume since Hinata is taller than me, his shoe size is bigger than mine, therefore his sneaker couldn't fit the print."

Shinsei glances to Naegi. "Naegi is shorter than me, so his shoe size must be smaller. The evidence doesn't match up with him, and it's a possibility that someone just could've changed into sneakers. I know they have pairs at the entrance to the pool because it's also a place to work out.

What I'm saying is, Naegi _is_ a suspect, but the evidence is very weak against him, meaning we could be killing ourselves over nothing." Shinsei shrugs.

"Back to the mess on the floor," Tsuyoki changes the subject, "that's evidence that Junko was poisoned."

"What about the water?" Honda asks. "Junko was soaked, right?"

"It was to throw us off," Muzai answers. "The culprit wanted us to think that Junko had drowned, but I guess they didn't expect us to find the source of the blood. Or maybe they didn't know that blood would get _outside _of her body."

"I'm thinking that the culprit gave Junko the poison before they dunked her in the pool," Kirigiri explains her theory. "They gave Junko the poison and 'drowned' her while she was alive. Junko then died shortly after from internal bleeding, which explains the bloody water around her, but not in the pool."

"Okay, but how did the poison get into Junko?" Fujisaki questions. Tsuyoki rubs his side, and answers the small girl.

"The culprit must have gotten her to eat or drink something they put their concoction in."

"At five o'clock in the morning?" Sohma frowns. Naegi rubs his collarbone.

"Isn't that the perfect time, when she's probably half-asleep?" Some students look at him suspiciously.

"Which shows that she must've trusted this person and was close to them, yes?" Shinsei directs the attention towards himself. "If you were half-asleep, and someone you barely know offers you a drink or food so early in the morning, would you even touch it?" Some make a noise of agreement.

"How did Junko end up by the pool?" Honda looks at Shinsei. He ponders for a moment.

"The culprit must've lured her out there."

"Wouldn't there be a note or something in her room?" Fujisaki frowns.

"Going back to the trust thing." Shinsei purses his lips. "She trusted this person, and, very much, evidently." He glances to Naegi. "Which proves your innocence."

"It's because Junko doesn't know Naegi very well, and wouldn't trust him like that." Honda looks slightly sad. Shinsei grins, making her brighten up slightly.

"That's my girl. Exactly the reason why Naegi is innocent." Akari frowns.

"Yeah, but what about the scalpels?" Shinsei sees Muzai grimace out of the corner of his eye.

"What? Are you gonna change again?" The orangette smiles sweetly. "Or are you too scared?"

"Scared, my ass!" The Elite High School Level Super Psychopath laughs maniacally. "C'mon, you can do better than that, Kyonkinchi!" The orangette purses his lips, but, this time, in agitation.

"Just answer this," his eyes harden, "Did you touch a single scalpel in the Infirmary?"

"Oh, please," Muzai laughs again, "If you'd use that brain of yours maybe you'd remember that I _only_ use my own scalpels." The psychopath pulls out scalpels with black and white handles. Shinsei frowns.

"We really didn't investigate the lock closely, but it wasn't broken that's for sure."

"Someone must've used a key." Fuuryuu rubs his temples. "Who would have the key to a cabinet in the Infirmary?"

"Well, let's focus on the bloody scalpel we found in there." Shinsei turns to Tsuyoki.

"Junko didn't have any cuts, right?"

"Yeah." Tsuyoki's posture is relaxed, but his eyes are troubled. "I wouldn't worry about the scalpels just yet. Why don't you see what you've got, and put that together?" Shinsei agrees. He can see that the scalpels are a whole different topic.

"Okay, so," Fuuryuu rubs his jawbone using his knuckles, "the culprit is someone that Junko trusts; someone who managed to lure her to the pool and make her drink or eat whatever that had poison in it." Shinsei nods.

"We also found black hair and, I'm going to go out on a limb and say, the shoe prints must've been female. Naegi isn't a suspect anymore and he's the only male with a sneaker size that small." The brunette shrugs, not really bothered by that fact. Shinsei slowly faces Mukuro.

"Are you working with the Puppetmaster?" The mercenary looks absolutely shocked.

"How did you know?" Shinsei does his usual habit of pursing his lips.

"You wouldn't kill your own sister just to get out." Mukuro nods.

"Shinsei, your talent is a good one." Then she grimaces. "It was actually supposed to be a double murder."

"Is that why that scalpel was bloody?" Shinsei frowns. "Did you do that to throw us off too?" Mukuro looks to the side.

"Yes. It was to put some blame on Muzai. Also Naegi as well."

"You were supposed to murder Tsuyoki." Mukuro's sky-blue eyes are a stormy-gray.

"Yes." The small boy glances to the side.

"You sliced his side with the scalpel. You attracted him to the pool by making a lot of noise and when he went to help Junko, that was your chance, correct?" Shinsei's chocolate eyes are studying her.

Everybody looks at Shinsei, completely and utterly shocked.

How had he _known_ all of this? It's like he took a look at the Puppetmaster's plans and was reciting it.

What _is_ his talent anyways?

Mukuro doesn't look fazed as she closes her eyes. "I've done your dirty work, you sick bastard. I want to be with my little sister." Monokuma laughs.

"Alright, if you insist!"

"We don't need a Voting Time, either." Mukuro's eyes are sky-blue and boring holes right into Monokuma's own beady, little eyes.

"Fine, be that way!" He grabs his mallet, smashing it down on the big red button in front of himself.

"Game over" is scrolled atop a screen once again with Mukuro's character being dragged off by Monokuma. Soon, Mukuro herself has a metal collar wrapped around her neck, dragging her to her doom.

All the other students are placed in a room that looks like a battlefield.

Mukuro stands in the middle armed with two heavy duty guns. Thousands of Monokumas surround the mercenary. Shinsei knows she's not going to make whether she's a professional fighter or not.

She shoots at as many Monokumas as she can, but it's fruitless. Her lifeless body falls as you see blood pooling quickly beneath her.

Mukuro and Junko Ikusaba are dead. Two sisters, one full of hope and one of despair, yet in the end, they manage to meet.

Shinsei is sure of it. Although, as he plays with the beads of his father's bracelet, he isn't sure of himself and his unknown talent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>11 students left...<em>**

Momiji Akari

Chihiro Fujisaki

Yuki Fuuryuu

Hajime Hinata

Tohru Honda

Kyouko Kirigiri

Hatsuharu Muzai

Makoto Naegi

Kyonkichi Shinsei

Akito Sohma

Hiro Tsuyoki


	11. Bonus Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm here with another bonus chapter ﾍ(ﾟ∀ﾟ*)ﾉ . All in all, it's just the exploration of the now open third floor (thanks to Mukuro-san and Junko-chan). I feel like at least did something good when putting them together (*´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥﹏°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ )人(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) . - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer : **_**I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus Chapter 3 : Third Floor Is Open to All<em>**

Kyo fiddles with the white and black-beaded bracelet on his wrist as he wanders around the third floor. Nothing too interesting. Well…_yet_. All he investigated were a couple classrooms and a rec room, which wasn't too exciting.

"What are you doing up here?" Kyo stops walking. Ah, Kyouko.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know." The lavender-haired girl just stares at him.

_'Why is she even talking to me? She doesn't seem to like me very much…' _Kyo takes his bracelet off and starts playing with it.

"I'll see you around." The orangette brushes past the long-haired girl, continuing to walk further into the third floor.

He feels the skin on his fingertip accidentally dig into a bead. It hurts slightly as his nails are _very_ short; no white but only a nail bed to be seen. Kyo doesn't seem to mind, and, if anything, it just reminds him of his concerned father, who would always fret about how short the orangette cut his nails.

Kyo smiles slightly at the thought.

The last time he saw Kazuma Shinsei was in the incentive DVD. And all he has left is his father's bracelet.

"Juzu beads, for good luck," Kazuma had said. "I don't think you'll need it, though."

"Hm…" Kyo reaches a door. He really wishes there were room names next to the doors as he would like to live a bit longer.

He decides to take a chance and twists the door knob, pushing open the door. The lights are on, which isn't unusual. Kyo steps cautiously into the room, looking around.

Well.

The walls are lined with all sorts of tools; an assortment of hammers on the right side and an array of different-sized saws on the other.

Kyo pulls at his aviator jacket and plays with his bracelet using both hands to avoid accidentally putting any fingers near sharp objects. The orangette can see his reflection in the saws and tilts his head.

_'__What's my talent, I wonder…' _He studies his features—tousled orange hair and narrowed scarlet eyes.

Kyo turns away. Kazuma had pointed out that his eyes always turn red when he becomes frustrated.

Everyone seems to be faring pretty well, and he's glad.

His unknown talent has been bugging Kyo immensely. Ever since the trial, he has been bothered even more by his sudden memory loss.

The orangette looks around the room from his stand point, and spots a door; not the one he came from. This door is hidden behind the wall holding hammers.

Kyo finds out that the tool room, is what he'll call it, is connected to the wood shop room.

It's a huge room with long tables and circular saws sitting in an orderly manner. Each table has a saw that placed to the left, and there are three columns of four tables.

Rolling his bracelet between his warm palms, Kyo checks out each and every table throughly. On top of it, under it and even on the sides. Once he figures that there's nothing of interest in the room, the orangette leaves.

Kyo walks down another hallway, coming to a fork. He decides to go right and arrives at gated stairs, probably to the fourth floor.

"Hinata wasn't kidding when he said this place was huge." The orangette feels cold as he knows what the requirements are to unlock the gate. He continues on the path to the left coming to another room. Once again, Kyo wishes there are room names next to the doors as he enters the room.

"Whoa…" Inside there's a huge machine with a clear ball sitting on the top. Well, something like that.

"An air purifier…?" Kyo doesn't know how he knows what the heck this huge structure is. He furrows his brow, rubbing Kazuma's bracelet between his palms. The orangette walks around the air purifier and sees another door.

The door has this eerie feeling to it, the weird purple light of the third floor not helping, but Kyo opens the door anyways. He looks around.

A storage room. Nothing special except for tarps and heavy metal equipment, science-related.

Kyo steps back out and closes the door, turning to the air purifier.

"Hm…"

"Do you know what that machine is?" The orangette looks towards the entrance of the room.

"Honda?" The baker smiles.

"What are you doing up so early this morning?"

"Oh." Kyo looks at his watch, just realizing it's only five o'clock in the morning. …What was _Kyouko_ doing up here this early? Kyo had just wanted to explore, but this floor is kind of giving him the creeps. He replies to Tohru as he did to Kyouko.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tohru's expression saddens.

"I couldn't sleep."

"To answer your question, I always wake up at three in the morning." The brunette smiles sheepishly.

"I forgot about that, sorry."

Kyo shrugs nonchalantly. Then he looks up at Tohru, studying her features, remembering what she was like in middle school. She hasn't changed very much.

Back then, she was slightly shorter than him and would wear her shoulder-length locks in low pigtails. Although Tohru would always give him a sheepish smile, so that hasn't changed at all.

Now she's as tall as the orangette, much to his surprise, and her chocolate locks are long, held back by pretty ribbons.

Kyo brushes some bright hair out of his face, while Tohru smiles brightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he says, the fleeting thought of his unknown talent running quickly through his head.


	12. Bonus Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I hope your day has been good. Mine hasn't, but that's okay! I'll be fine ヽ(；▽；)ノ . Anyways, enough of me. Here you are, another bonus chapter. Haha. I know what you're thinking, "Yay..." ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻ . Don't worry, after this point in time, things will get a little more juicy (。^_・)ノ . - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus Chapter 4 : Another Day in the School of "Mutual Friendship"<em>**

He hasn't really been in contact with other students lately. It's been two days since running into Kyouko and Tohru. Other than that he hasn't run into anyone.

The orangette isn't surprised that no one is in the library—I mean, who reads nowadays? Kyo, surprisingly, loves reading as he usually uses it to pass the time, whether at home waiting for Kazuma to return home from the dojo or a school full of death. Usually his father's assistant, Kunimitsu Tomoda, kept him entertained. From teasing Kyo to talking to him to playing a game with him. Ever since he was a small child.

He sighs, shutting his book and taking off his jacket, putting it on the chair next to him.

"Shinsei!" He jumps slightly, the sudden shouting scaring him. A small figure comes around the bookshelves, holding onto a laptop.

"Ah, Fujisaki." Kyo relaxes. "what's up?" The small girl seats herself across the orangette.

"I fixed the laptop," she says softly. Kyo thinks for a moment.

"Do you think this place has some sort of system to it? Like something you could hack into?" he struggles with his words, not really informed about technology, but Chihiro seems to understand.

"Yes, there is," she brightens up, but still continues to talk in a quiet voice, "I've been working on it, but I'll need some more time." Kyo nods.

"Of course, it's not really a rush, but…" he trails off, not needing to finish his sentence. Chihiro's gentle features set into a determined expression.

"U-um, Shinsei, there's something I've been meaning to say, ever since the second incentives." Kyo smiles slightly, urging her on.

"I…I'm a guy." Chihiro slouches a bit. Kyo leans forward slightly.

"I know." The computer programmer jolts up.

"What?"

Kyo leans his cheek against his knuckles, "I had a feeling." Chihiro looks relieved and the orangette laughs.

"I won't tell anyone, promise. You're strong, Fujisaki." The petite boy nods with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Shinsei!"

"No need to thank me for anything." Kyo adjusts the sleeves of his black, quarter-sleeved shirt, underneath a dark blue, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, as Chihiro leaves the library. He stares at his hands—extremely short nails and rough fingertips.

"How _did_ I know?"


	13. Chapter 4 - Part 1

**Hey, guys! Here's an actual chapter (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ . Poor Kyo-kun gets injured, and the remaining students are chewing their nails off trying to figure out this investigation. It also helps that Makoto-kun's incredibly rusty writing skills play a part in this too ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\ . - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4 - Part 1 : Third Investigation's the Charm<em>**

Fuuryuu rolls up the sleeves of his black, button-up shirt and cream-colored sweater walking out of his room.

"Good morning, Fuuryuu!" a cheerful Naegi greets the silver-haired boy. Hinata smiles his usual small smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Fuuryuu nods.

"Are you guys heading to the cafeteria?"

"Yup!" Naegi chirps.

"Why don't you come along with us?"

"Sure."

All three boys make comfortable talk as they walk to the cafeteria.

Tsuyoki is sitting at the table as the two brunettes and silverette enter. Fuuryuu sits next to the young boy, while Naegi and Hinata sit across from the two.

"How's your cut?" Hinata asks him.

"Fine." His response is terse. "Have you guys seen Shinsei recently?"

"Shinsei?" The silverette shares confused glances with Naegi and Hinata. "No, not since last trial." Tsuyoki places a watch onto the table.

"I found this in the dorm hallway yesterday." It's a black, digital watch. And blood is crusted on it. Some drops are on the face, where seconds are still being counted, and the wrist part is almost covered in blood.

"..." Naegi looks pale and Hinata leans forward to inspect the watch.

"It's Shinsei's." Fuuryuu picks up the watch and places it between Hinata and himself. Violet and gold meet.

"...I think it's about time for another investigation." The words from the brunette cut through the tense atmosphere. Fuuryuu takes the watch and observes the buckle.

"It seems in perfect condition—except for the blood."

"Hold onto it." Hinata nods towards the silver-haired boy.

"Fine." Fuuryuu buckles it onto his own wrist. The other gives a small smile.

"You're not afraid of blood are you?" The silverette shrugs.

"It's dried."

"Alright, let's spread out."

Hinata and Naegi go to the upper floors to investigate, while Tsuyoki and Fuuryuu check out the first floor.

"Let's search around the dorms, since that's where you found Shinsei's watch." For some reason, Fuuryuu feels his chest tighten. Tsuyoki nods.

"Where exactly did you find it?"

"Right here." The small brunette stops walking, standing near the entrance of the dorms. The older boy does too, looking around. He narrows his eyes, spotting a slightly open dorm room.

"Look." He walks to the door and looks at the nameplate. Honda. Violet eyes roam to the room to the left.

Shinsei's room is right next to hers.

"Honda, it's Fuuryuu and Tsuyoki." The silverette pushes open the door. "Sorry for intruding."

Her room is dark, and Fuuryuu flicks on the light.

"Oh my god."

Kirigiri is lying on the floor of Honda's room, blood pooling under her, knife sticking out from her stomach. It's a gruesome sight, really. Especially since she was the one with the most confidence out of all the students.

"Should we start investigating?" Fuuryuu runs a hand through his hair as he and the brunette stand in the doorway.

"I don't know."

"There isn't enough people for a damn announcement." Fuuryuu curses, rubbing his temples.

_'A corpse has been found! Congrats to the bastards who found the victim. Now, there's a file on your ElectroID with file on the victim. Have a _fun _Investigation Time!'_

Fuuryuu and Tsuyoki glance at each other.

"Maybe Hinata and Naegi found something."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fuuryuu," Hinata greets the silverette as he and Tsuyoki enter the woodshop classroom. Both boys had found their way to the other murder scene curtesy of Monokuma's file.<p>

"Who's dead?" Fuuryuu feels his nerves grating on each other. Two murders and a missing Shinsei. This is not looking pretty.

"Tohru Honda." Hinata moves to the side and gestures towards the lifeless girl slumped against the wall. Tsuyoki stays silent, while the strategist turns to Fuuryuu.

"Oh, Fuuryuu," he takes something from the table beside himself, "we found this in the library." The silverette takes aviator jacket from the brunette.

"This is Shinsei's."

"It was just on a chair as if he just forgot it." Hinata hands Fuuryuu something else.

"His ElectroID too?" The violet-eyed boy grimaces, slipping it into the jacket in his hands. "And yet you didn't manage to find him?" Hinata shakes his head. "Why don't you put that stuff in his room?" Fuuryuu nods.

"Okay. Are you going to be okay here, Tsuyoki?" The small boy just nods.

* * *

><p>Fuuryuu runs into Akari, who is at Honda's door. He had just put Shinsei's things into his room.<p>

"Are you going to investigate?" The blonde turns to the silverette.

"Yes..."

"Alright, I'll join you." Both enter the room.

"Shinsei!" Fuuryuu looks surprised, but he's relieved. The orangette looks up from his hazel gaze on Kirigiri.

"Fuuryuu, Akari—"

_'Oh, boy! Another corpse has been found! Aren't you just a bunch of lucky students? Victim file is, once again, on your ElectroID. Have another _fun _Investigation Time!'_

"—sorry I disappeared." Shinsei purses his lips, focusing chocolate eyes on the silver-haired boy. Fuuryuu unbuckles the bloody watch on his wrist, handing it to its owner.

"Here's your watch." Shinsei takes it, buckling it to his own bandaged, left arm.

"Thank you."

Wait.

"What happened to your arm?!" Fuuryuu and Akari both look alarmed.

"I'll explain later, right now, we've got cases to solve." Shinsei stands up from his kneeling next to a pool of blood. "Have you guys seen—"

"Here." Fuuryuu takes out the chocolate-eyed boy's ElectroID, passing it to him.

"Thanks." The mathematician studies Shinsei as he puts his ElectroID in the back pocket of his jeans. "Okay, let's start, shall we?" Shinsei kneels next to Kirigiri once again, but not close enough to get blood on himself. Fuuryuu just stands next to the orangette, while Akari stands opposite to them.

"Well, I think the weapon is a knife." Fuuryuu eyes the sharp object implanted in Kirigiri's stomach. Shinsei observes the knife. "Gee, I never would've guessed."

"That's not just any knife."

"What?" Akari furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

"That's Mukuro's knife," Shinsei replies. "Kirigiri must've been looking in her room during the investigation on Junko's murder."

"How do you know that Mukuro kept a knife?" Fuuryuu looks at the orangette curiously. Shinsei frowns.

"She sometimes used to carry it around with her. She tried to hide it, but not very well." He pauses. "That was also the knife that injured my left arm." Akari and Fuuryuu share a glance.

"Now let's just focus on getting evidence from Kirigiri."

"Ugh…" Akari rubs his forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" Fuuryuu looks over at the blonde in a concerned manner. He nods.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Damn. This is going to be a hard case to crack." Shinsei says that, but he already has an idea what happened. He just needs to find the evidence to back himself up.

"Better start now then." Fuuryuu walks around the pool of blood, while Shinsei and Akari step further away to look around the room.

"Wait a sec, I better grab my jacket before anyone see this cut." Shinsei quickly runs out of the room and comes back a second later, donning his aviator jacket.

The orangette studies Kirigiri for a second.

"She has blood on her left hand."

"Oh my god." Akari and Fuuryuu look horrified and surprised (guess who has which expression).

"What happened to her hand?" Shinsei frowns.

"It looks like burns." He pauses. "That must mean her glove is gone. That'll be evidence, if we find it."

"Is that your blood?" Fuuryuu gazes at the orangette's covered arm.

"Probably. Well, some of it is, at least."

"_'Some of it'_?"

"Don't worry about it." _'Yet,'_ Shinsei adds mentally as he stands up. "Maybe there'll be—"

_'Okay, Investigation Time is over! Meet you guys in the Trial Room!'_

_"_What the hell?" Fuuryuu is grimacing. "Why is it so short?"

"Let's just go, we don't want that asshole to do anything too drastic," Shinsei sighs.


	14. Chapter 4 - Part 2

**Hey, guys! I'm here with the third trial ヾ(｡･ω･｡) . Now, this right here is a huge accomplishment. I think that this trial was complicated, and that I tried my best writing it φ(・ω・｀ ) ! Haha. I'm definitely not Shigure Sohma, that's for sure. - Makoto**

**_Disclaimer : _ I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 - Part 2 : Third Trial...isn't the Charm<strong>_

Shinsei observes the turquoise walls with purple ribbons hanging from the ceiling. He purses his lips.

"Alright, chumps, take your places!" Monokuma directs. Fuuryuu's expression is firm as he takes his place between Naegi and a picture of an X-ed out Mukuro.

"Let's start with Honda's case," Shinsei starts off the trial. "What did you guys find?"

"Well, like the Monokuma File says, she has stab wounds on her back," Tsuyoki replies. "From a knife. I didn't spot any other injuries, though. So Honda must've been snuck up on."

"We also found two items near Honda," Naegi holds up a black glove and ribbon. "Look familiar?" Fuuryuu chews on his bottom lip.

"Kirigiri was missing a glove, but I didn't really pay attention to accessories. She always wore a black ribbon, though."

"A message was written next to her body in blood," Fujisaki adds in. "It read: 'Being backstabbed by the least expected'." Shinsei ponders for a moment.

"Is that all?"

"Yes," Hinata confirms.

"Then let's move onto Kirigiri."

"We know that she was impaled," Fuuryuu starts off, "by a knife."

"Could it be the one used to stab Honda?" Sohma asks. Muzai glances to the side.

"I checked the kitchen, and all knives were still intact."

"Okay, so about that missing glove from earlier," Akari brushes away a blonde curl, "that's Kirigiri's."

"It came off? Near Honda?" Fujisaki frowns. Sohma runs a hand through his hair.

"It's possible that the culprit could've lured them into the same room, killing one with the other escaping."

"Kirigiri's missing glove, and possibly ribbon, could suggest a struggle?" Muzai twists a piece of pure white hair between his pointer finger and thumb. "Is that what you're implying? That's a possibility."

"Yeah," Shinsei looks around, "but for her glove to come off, wouldn't she have marks on her wrist?"

"True. Did she have any?" Tsuyoki asks and the orangette shakes his head.

"I didn't see any signs of struggle." All the students look around at each other.

"Does that mean she _willingly _let the culprit kill her?" Sohma furrows his brow. "If so, why?"

"Either that, or," Shinsei's are hazel as he looks around at the remaining students, "she committed suicide after killing Honda."

"What?" Everybody looks alarmed. Fuuryuu turns to Monokuma.

"Suicide is allowed, I assume. You simply want death." Monokuma laughs.

"Of course! Any type of killing is allowed, even if it's yourself."

"Why would she do that?" Fujisaki asks.

"She was working for the Puppetmaster," Shinsei states simply. Muzai eyes him.

"How do you know?"

"I found this in her room," Shinsei holds up a book. "This isn't just a book, if that's what you're thinking. It's a file containing information on all students. Not only from this class, but from classes previous."

"What?"

"We had a class before us?"

Shinsei listens to the chatter. "And the only one who would have these files is the headmaster of this school. Which is now Monokuma, correct?"

"Alright, alright, that's enough!" the two-toned bear growls in annoyance. "It's Voting Time!" Everyone looks panicked. Shinsei purses his lips.

"It's your guy's choice."

Everyone votes.

…

…

Kyouko Kirigiri killed Tohru Honda, as well as herself.

"Alright, you guys got it right! Aw, no punishment, though!" Monokuma whines.

Shinsei purses his lips, his scarlet gaze burning into the bear.

* * *

><p>"What?!" All remaining students are sitting around a table in the cafeteria. Fuuryuu and Akari glance at each other. Shinsei's jacket is off, and so are his bandages.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. If I did so, the trial would've taken a wrong turn." The area around his cut, a deep, long line, is swollen and the injury itself is leaking puss and a little blood. His wrist is swollen as well.

"So you're saying that Kirigiri was the one who attacked you?" Sohma frowns. "Why?"

"She knows what my talent is," Shinsei pauses. "And she knows that it poses as some type of threat to the Puppetmaster. He or she must have ordered her to kill me."

"How did you escape?" Fujisaki frets over his injured arm.

"I've learned a few things from my dad," Shinsei smiles slightly, but it quickly turns into a small frown. "Kirigiri's father was the headmaster. I saw a picture in her room of him, and there was a picture of him in the file I had."

"Honda's death? What about that?" Muzai's expression turns into a grimace.

"Personal reasons, I suppose." The orangette's caramel gaze lands on the table. "The Puppetmaster is trying to get rid of people that are getting in his way, or are _going_ to. They are getting their 'spies' to do the dirty work. I can tell the 'spies' not doing it willingly. The Puppetmaster must be holding a threat against them if they don't do their job correctly." He wraps his cut back up.

"What _is _your talent, anyways?" Naegi asks curiously. Shinsei shrugs.

"Can't remember."

"Something is definitely fishy." Hinata narrows his eyes. "I'm not suspecting you, but how is it that your memory seems worse off than ours?"

"Like I said, the Puppetmaster views me as a threat," Shinsei replies. "That's all." He slips on his jacket.

"Just worry about yourselves."

* * *

><p><strong><em>9 students left...<em>**

Momiji Akari

Chihiro Fujisaki

Yuki Fuuryuu

Hajime Hinata

Hatsuharu Muzai

Makoto Naegi

Kyonkichi Shinsei

Akito Sohma

Hiro Tsuyoki


	15. Bonus Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Welcome back to my school of "mutual friendship" ψ(｀∇´)ψ . JK. Now, this chapter is focusing on washing cuts. Read and learn, children, this will be useful in future (notreallysodonttakemetooseriously) (=｀ω´=) . - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Chapter 5 : How to Wash Cuts<strong>_

Kyo grits his teeth as he painfully cleans out his cut over the sink in the infirmary. Soap and water aren't exactly a cut's best friend.

It's eight o'clock in the morning, the day after Kyouko and Tohru's deaths, and the orangette still feels a bit heavy from the brunette's death. They were best friends in middle school, after all, despite little to no interaction in Soudaina Academy.

He sighs, drying his arm off with a towel next to the sink. With his right hand, his good hand, he reaches above himself to grab bandages off the very top shelf. It's done with a bit of straining and Kyo jumps slightly, knocking the roll over, skillfully catching it. Quickly, he wraps his arm in fresh bandages and puts a wrist brace, that he found earlier, on. Kyo knows that his wrist is sprained, and, with the help of this brace, will heal within a couple of days. Who knew Kyouko was so strong?

Kyo walks over to the bed while pulling down the sleeve of his shirt, grabs his aviator jacket and drapes it across his shoulders. Everyone must be eating right now, he thinks, slipping off his sneakers and sitting on the bed with crossed legs. The orangette's warm chocolate gaze looks around the room as he places an elbow on his leg, his cheek placed against knuckles.

He wonders if Hiro's abdominal cut is okay, remembering seeing dried blood on the knife that Kyouko had raised above her head. Loosing that much blood can't be good for someone so young.

Kazuma's little students would always get hurt, and, ever since Kyo was Hiro's age, twelve, he would tend to the children who held bravery in their wide eyes as he would clean their cuts out. Not to mention that Kunimitsu would sometimes get hurt too, being as reckless as he was. The brunette was thirteen and Kyo was five when the former tripped over a tree root on a forest path he was taking a peaceful stroll on. The young orangette was in tears as he patched up Kunimitsu, who was laughing and reassuring him that he wouldn't die from a majorly skinned knee, while he dabbed the younger's cheeks and nose with a tissue.

Kyo smiles slightly.

"Hey, there you are." He looks up at the voice.

"I was wondering how you were faring with that cut." Hiro lifts a shoulder at his words. "Want some help with patching up?"

"Sure, why not." The orangette stands up, slipping his shoes on and walking over to a cabinet, while the soccer player sits down on a the bed the older boy had previously occupied. The small boy takes off his brown coat and unbuttons the belt-like items cinching his olive-green button-up shirt at his waist. Kyo finds that there are, literally, rolls of bandages everywhere you look in this cabinet he opens.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" he asks the brunette. Hiro thinks for a moment.

"Well...I guess I haven't been eating much lately. But I think food just doesn't appeal to me after trials."

"I can't say I blame you."

"Are you eating?" Kyo walks back over to the younger boy with a roll of bandages.

"Yeah. I just wake up earlier than all of you do." He kneels down next to Hiro as he unbuttons the last of his shirt. The orangette goes about removing the old bandages, that are neatly and tightly wrapped perfectly, and he wonders if the boy wrapped his stomach himself. Anyways, the cut doesn't look so bad; just dark and scab-like. Although it's a shame that this injury is going to leave behind a nasty scar. Hiro is young, so hopefully it'll heal.

"She didn't cut very deep, huh?" Kyo remarks, quickly and skillfully wrapping the fresh bandages around the brunette's slim but firm torso. He shakes his head in response. "Why did she cut you, anyways?"

"Maybe she was still on the Puppetmaster's side," Hiro suggests. The older boy takes a moment to think about that.

"...I think you're right," he says. "She probably thought that would rile us up. So I guess it was supposed to be an incentive of some sort."

"Why was she still on their side?"

"Because she and the Puppetmaster were very close in some way, but she realized her mistakes once she was about to get killed," Kyo explains, tying the ends of the bandages into a soft knot. "There you are, kiddo." Hiro smiles slightly.

"Thanks, Shinsei." Somehow, the orangette feels like even that small smile lights up the whole room.

"No problem."


	16. Bonus Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Yes, let us consider the fourth floor. Especially since Kyouko and Tohru were the ones to open it. I'm drowning in some serious tears, man ( -̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷄◞ω◟-̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥᷅ ) . - Makoto**

**_Disclaimer : _I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Chapter 6 : Let Us Consider the Fourth Floor <strong>_

"You know," Momiji glances at his companion as they walk to the stairs, "when you said that…did you know about Mukuro?" Hiro looks surprised.

"You still remember? _'Thinking only stalls'_?" He looks ahead of himself thoughtfully. "I didn't expect her to be the next murderer after I said that, though."

"…I guess observing can help you."

"What, you think I just stand there looking at everything carefully, just so I can tell you what's on the surface?" They climb up the stairs to the fourth floor, where the all the remaining students are to meet.

"Sorry." Momiji fiddles with the gold watch on his wrist.

"Don't apologize." Hiro smiles slightly. "I have a problem about replying with sarcasm."

"Hey, took you guys long enough," Haru greets the two. He and Kyo are the only ones on the fourth floor.

"I think everybody is sleeping in," Kyo says with a shrug. "That's alright, we can just start without them." Hiro looks around.

The fourth floor is glowing with a soft, golden light. It's almost angelic in a way. The orangette purses his lips.

"I'm not sure how this floor is planned out," he adjusts his jacket, which is hanging from his shoulders, "so I don't know how to split us up. Why don't we just all search together?"

"Sure," Momiji replies, while Hiro nods in agreement.

"Okay, so it's set?" Haru tugs at his leather jacket, which stops just above his waist. Kyo smiles.

"Let's go!"

The four boys were standing at the top of the stairs leading to Floor Three, so they walk a couple paces, coming to restrooms. There's no need to have a look inside, so they continue on.

A little ways from the restrooms, there's a smaller hallway to the right, and the boys go down that. There's a turn and they come to a room. Haru turns the door knob.

"Locked." Kyo studies the door with his hazel gaze.

"Let's check these rooms," Momiji suggests, pointing to the doors to the right of the hall. The four boys go in there and search around. Nothing interesting, just a classroom. The other room is the same—a boring classroom.

Next is a chemistry laboratory, judging by the test tubes sitting on a table with a sink.

Hiro walks to the back of the classroom. A couple cabinets are lining the back of the lab, and he peers into them.

"Some of this is poison, and the rest are liquids for experiments," the brunette observes.

The boys exit the room and come upon another set of stairs, no doubt to the fifth floor.

"How big is this building?" Momiji sighs. Kyo shrugs.

"I have a feeling that might be the last floor." He rubs his left wrist, clad in a brace.

They continue walking coming across two rooms, one is locked, but the other is open.

"A faculty room." Haru frowns. "What faculty?"

"I know, right?" Kyo investigates the desks, looking in drawers and flipping through books left on desktops.

"Hm." The younger boy grunts as he looks through a notebook.

After several minutes of looking through the whole room, the four boys leave, not finding anything of interest.

"Well, let's see what we have left," Kyo turns the door knob to a room that is connected to the main hallway by another small hallway.

"Wow." All boys are shocked by the huge room. The decor was elegant with a red velvet carpet and many dark leather benches facing a stage with a grand piano. Momiji goes to the side stairs to get up onto the stage.

"Look at all this." Hiro sees that there's _real_ gold legs under the benches. Momiji's fingers run along the pure white keys of the piano.

"Can you play the piano, Akari?" Kyo asks, suddenly appearing next to the blonde.

"Yeah, but," he sighs, "I don't think I have the spirit to play any music."

"I see." The orangette is goes to look at his watch, which is now on his right wrist. He's going to need to get used to that. "Well, should we head back down and report everything to our Sleeping Beauties?"

"Yeah," Hiro nods. "I think we checked everything."

"Great."


	17. Chapter 5 - Part 1

**Hey, guys! Momiji is quite the music child ٩(✿′ᗜ‵✿)۶ . I'm currently reading the Fruits Basket manga with Kiyoko, and I felt my heart break when he was all like, "I want to become a violinist, so I can play for Mama, Papa and Momo.". I hate you for making me feel horrible Momiji (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\ . But I love you for being so brave at the same time. Good lord, I'm turning into Kagura (who am I kidding? I'm not even the hill of what she is.) ( ´(00)`) . - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 - Part 1 : Lovely Music Calms the Soul<strong>_

Naegi sits up in bed.

"Hm…?" He turns his head towards the door. The small brunette can hear something faint.

Naegi groggily kicks off the blankets and stands up from his bed. Sliding his sneakers on and leaning down to tie them, the brunette becomes more aware. He walks to the door, not bothering to grab his blazer, or roll down the legs of his jeans, which he rolls up when he goes to sleep.

As Naegi follows the faint noise, noticing as it gets louder, he pulls back the sleeve of his jacket to check his watch.

1:40 A.M.

The petite brunette sighs, walking up the stairs to the second floor. Now the faint sound becomes clearer, and Naegi hears music. He thinks for a moment.

There's a music room on the fourth floor. He remembers Shinsei mentioning it.

Naegi quickly walks up the stairs of the third floor, entering the fourth. He observes the golden light illuminating the hallway. It fits with the classical music being played, and, for some reason, he feels at peace.

The petite boy slowly walks down the hallway, using his hand to fell along the walls. Before he knows it, Naegi stops in front of the music room. The music is clearer than the Tyrrhenian Sea as the luckster opens the door.

The room is completely dark except for the stage, which is lighted by a spotlight.

Naegi quietly peeks into the room.

He never knew that Akari could play the piano, and so well too.

The brunette listens silently for a few minutes, jumping when someone grabs onto his hips.

He closes the door, thankful that he didn't scream, and turns around to the one with the gentle grip around his hips.

"Hinata," Naegi relaxes, "what's up?"

"You hear the music too?" Hinata smiles slightly, amused by Naegi's jumping. He goes about removing his hands, but Naegi holds them in place with his own. Hinata looks surprised, but relaxes too after a bit.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else."

* * *

><p>"What's Akari doing up so early?" Hinata asks. Naegi shrugs in response.<p>

"I didn't want to disturb him," he says. "He looked peaceful."

Hinata looks down at his folded hands. Naegi notices that his usual leather jacket is gone, and that he only dons a thin, zip-up, olive-green hoodie, which he usually wears underneath. The sleeves are covering Hinata's palms, and the smaller brunette can't help but think about how endearing it looks.

"I can't sleep," he finally says, looking up, but at a paper on the teacher's desk. They're in the faculty room. "Tonight feels…different..." the taller brunette trails off. Naegi looks at him with worry evident in his wide, green eyes.

"How so?" Hinata shrugs.

"My inhuman intuition?" Naegi laughs, grabbing onto both of Hinata's mostly-covered hands.

"Well," he slips his thumb underneath the soft material of the taller's hoodie, "why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" It's the first time Naegi sees Hinata's face turn any shade of red, or color, in this case. It's an incredibly lovely sight to see.

"I don't want to be a burden—"

"Don't worry!" Naegi refrains from laughing again. "We won't do anything, I promise." Hinata blinks, his face still dusted red.

"…If you insist, Naegi."

* * *

><p>Shinsei exhale, looking through the file book from Kirigiri's room. Fuuryuu sits across from him, biting into a peach.<p>

"Hey," Shinsei suddenly places his hand on a page, "this—"

"Good morning," Naegi greets the orangette and mathematician as the former quickly shuts the book.

"Hello," Shinsei greets back, and notices a yawning Hinata. "Looks like you slept well last night."

Hinata nods. "Noticed I wasn't getting any sleep?" Fuuryuu bites into the fruit in his hand, almost in a nervous way.

"Sorry," Shinsei smiles slightly, "I didn't mean to pry." The golden-eyed boy shrugs.

"It's alright." Naegi smiles.

"I guess we'll need to wait for the other to arrive, huh?"

"Yes," Shinsei glances to Fuuryuu, "patience is a virtue." The moment he says that, Akari arrives.

"Hey," the blonde greets, "sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry, you aren't the last here." Shinsei shrugs.

Soon after, Tsuyoki and Sohma arrive, but no sign of Muzai or Fujisaki.

"I think we should go check upstairs," Hinata suggests, after no sign of their two other classmates.

"Okay," Shinsei thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure how we can spread out ourselves among the floors evenly, so we'll have a pair searching both the third and fourth floor, and a pair each to the first and second."

Fuuryuu nods, wrapping the peach pit in a napkin and standing up. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Naegi and Hinata check the third floor, finding nothing interesting. When they hit the fourth floor, Hinata knows something wrong. He sniffs the air, and coughs a second later. Naegi looks concerned at the taller.<p>

"Are you okay?" Hinata nods.

"Try not to take deep breaths." Naegi frowns, but complies. They walk to the chemistry lab, where Hinata knows the smell is coming from.

As they open the door, the strategist's eyes start to water.

"Fujisaki!" The petite boy is standing in several feet away from a barrel, and he turns around, surprised.

"Naegi, Hinata!" Then his expression turns troubled. "I—"

_Ding, Dong…_

_Ding, Dong…_

_'Wowie! Looks like it's your lucky day with the Elite High School Level Super Luck!' _Monokuma's voice is heard. _'You've found a corpse! The rest of you slackers, get to the source. Start a _glorious _investigation time!'_

"Corpse?" Naegi furrows his brow. Fujisaki looks towards the barrel.

"…" Hinata walks over, holding his breath, and looks inside. Some bones are floating at the top of the barrel and he can see some at the bottom, soon to come up, bubbling as flesh comes off. He steps back and turns towards the other two boys.

"I think he meant to say, 'you've found the remainder of a corpse.'." Naegi looks terrified.

"Who?" Fujisaki shakes his head sadly.

"Who isn't here?" he asks, then explains why he's up on the fourth floor. "I just came up here early this morning to look around the fourth floor, since I hadn't had any time. It smelt funny, so I followed my nose and came here."

"Okay." Hinata opens the cabinet to the side of the room, and takes out a box of face masks, tossing it onto the counter to the right of the room.

"Better put one on," he does as he says, "because we're going to have to search for evidence in here." Naegi and Fujisaki follow suit. Hinata's eyes become better as the three boys look around the room.

"Hydrochloric acid." Tsuyoki says as he and Akari enter the room. Both grab face masks.

"Ugh," Akari coughs, his eyes watering, before putting on a mask. Hinata smiles slightly behind his mask, looking in the sink. There's blood, but the brunette can't really see what's in there.

"Don't touch that with your bare hands." Shinsei suddenly appears beside him, a mask over his nose and mouth.

"You remind me of a gang leader." Fuuryuu smirks, putting on his mask.

"Shut up," the orangette opens a drawer, "I ain't a damn yankee." Hinata notices that his aviator jacket is gone, and that his arm is in a brace.

"Break it?"

"Nah, only a sprain." Shinsei uses tongs to pick up whatever is making the sink a bloodbath.

"How would you get that?" Hinata has to squint to see it. The orangette narrows his eyes too.

"Easy, they must have extra somewhere." He puts it back into the sink and puts the tongs to the side. The orangette exhales, looking around the room.

"I'm going to search elsewhere." Hinata takes off his mask, throwing it away in a trash can.

"Mind if I come?"

"Not at all." Shinsei follows suit. Both boys walk to the music room.

"It's not very much of a lead, but it's better than nothing, yeah?" The orangette opens the door, holding it for Hinata. The two go up onto the stage.

"Where would they put extras?" Hinata wonders aloud as they search. Shinsei kneels, looking under the piano.

"In the most obvious place ever." He pulls out a box and opens it.

Piano strings. Lots of 'em.

Shinsei observes how they are wrapped.

"Hm…it looks like someone pulled out the wires quickly," the orangette says, pointing at a wire that's haphazardly sticking out. Hinata takes a look too.

"You know," his lovely golden eyes darken to an unappealing mustard color, "Akari was playing the piano early this morning." Shinsei looks slightly surprised in his change of mood as he takes out his ElectroID to check out the file.

"The murder was a two in the morning." The orangette puts the item in his hand to the ground, closing the box and pushing it back under the piano. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Shall we go?"

"Alrighty." Hinata gives Shinsei a hand after he picks up his ElectroID. As they walk back to the door, the shorter of the two notices something. He stops and Hinata does the same.

"What is it?"

"Look." The area of the room that was completely dark in the morning is now illuminated with bright lights, but the area between the front and back of benches is still dark. Yet Shinsei manages to notice something. He walks over to the second to last row of benches.

"There's blood." Hinata notices it too now. There's a pool of dry blood in front of the bench, some blood behind, and some on the bench itself. Shinsei purses his lips.

"I see."

_Akari playing the piano early in the morning…piano strings…blood on a bench… _

Shinsei feels that something is off.

"Well—"

_'Alright, Trial Time, guys, gather your notes, and hit the elevator!'_

The orangette frowns. Hinata sighs, and for the first time since coming to this cursed school, he feels like his head is going to explode.

He feels his nerves grating each other.

He feels as frustrated as hell.

"Goddammit, let's go."


	18. Chapter 5 - Part 2

**Hey, guys! I'm here with, yet, another trial. So fast ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ ! This was painful to write, man. I'm not kidding (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) . - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 - Part 2 : Fourth Trial Arrives with a Side of Surprise<strong>_

Everybody looks around the trial room. It looks like something an apathetic person would love. The walls are a stormy gray, and it reminds everybody of a certain someone's eyes. Specifically, the victim of this trial.

"Alright, take your places." Monokuma has taken a seat on his seat of doom.

"Let's start from what we've found shall we?" Shinsei's tone is icy, but everybody in that room knows that it's directed to Monokuma—no, the Puppetmaster.

"Okay, in the chemistry lab we found bloody piano strings in the sink," Fuuryuu starts off, looking worriedly at the orangette, who is glaring at the wall across from himself with narrowed, scarlet eyes. Hinata is looking down slightly, his eyes almost a chocolate color. Tsuyoki feels nervous for some reason, and he figures it's the tension in the room.

"Great, everyone's in a bad mood," he murmurs quietly to himself. Akari drags his hand through blonde curls.

"Piano strings, I assume for killing Muzai."

"Yes, and blood in the music room," Hinata's voice sounds almost robotic and Naegi winces, "second to last row."

"Blood in the music room," Sohma thinks for a second. "Muzai was killed with the piano strings in there."

"Mm-hm," Shinsei nods and Tsuyoki is relieved to see that he's calmed down a bit, but his eyes are hazel. "There's a box of extra strings underneath the piano, and it looked tampered with." The orangette glances to Hinata.

"And what's up with the muriatic acid?" Fujisaki frowns. Tsuyoki smiles bitterly.

"Got a taste of his own medicine, you could say." Shinsei directs his next question towards to Hinata.

"Did you say something about…piano music?" The brunette nods slowly, and the orangette purses his lips as he responds.

"Yeah…Akari was playing around two o'clock." The violinist grins sheepishly.

"Ah, you heard me?"

"Sound travels a lot in this place," Fuuryuu smiles slightly. "I love your playing by the way."

"Wasn't Muzai killed at two o'clock?" Sohma raises a brow. Akari nods.

"_Ja_," and that's all he says. Shinsei faces Sohma.

"What other evidence do you have?" Hazel meets dark, dark blue. It's a challenge.

"Hydrochloric acid. He was the first to know that Muzai is Homicide Jack," Sohma says.

"Tsuyoki was with him too." The orangette glances towards the autopsist.

"All this evidence adds up to Akari."

"Don't you think it's suspicious that Akari would leave behind evidence that specifically leads up to him?" Shinsei contradicts. "I think you should give him more credit." He sees something past through the prince's eyes.

"It's not true that Muzai died at two o'clock," Tsuyoki backs up. "Maybe he wasn't killed in the music room, but only injured with the piano strings. The actual time he was killed was four o'clock."

"How do you know?" Fuuryuu asks, but his tone is genuinely curious and not at all accusing.

"Hydrochloric acid kills someone instantly on contact." The brunette elaborates, "I don't know if you guys looked or not, but there were bones floating at the top, and some on the bottom with flesh still deteriorating. That proves that Muzai was killed at a later time. We found his remains at ten o'clock; muriatic acid takes six hours to disintegrate everything. I know all of this because..." He frowns.

"How do you know that Akari didn't stay back after his piano playing?" Sohma is still suspicious.

"He has an alibi with me." Tsuyoki looks slightly embarrassed. "Momiji met me at the library at two thirty because we promised to search the archives and look through some of the files there." He scowls at Sohma.

"Why're you so suspicious?" The black-haired boy wavers a bit. Shinsei purses his lips. He doesn't want to say anything he'll regret.

"I'm testing you guys." Fuuryuu uses his hands to grip the stand in front of himself, and lean against it.

"It was a suicide."

"What?"

"Another one?"

"You're the one who pushed him," Shinsei points accusingly in Monokuma's direction.

"Oh, you guys are good!" he laughs. "I didn't _physically_ kill him though! I just simply gave him a little push in the right direction."

"You sick bastard!" Hinata suddenly yells, and Shinsei knows he's at his breaking point. "What the fuck is wrong with you? What, is your life so shitty that you just have to mess up our's?!" Monokuma laughs again.

"This trial is over," Shinsei states firmly, but his eyes are warm looking in Hinata's direction. "Oh, and don't worry, Puppetmaster, you're not getting rid of your _threat_, anytime soon." Monokuma glowers at the orangette.

"That is all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>8 students left...<em>**

Momiji Akari

Chihiro Fujisaki

Yuki Fuuryuu

Hajime Hinata

Makoto Naegi

Kyonkichi Shinsei

Akito Sohma

Hiro Tsuyoki


	19. Bonus Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I'm so happy I made it this far into the story, but the juicier the material gets, the harder it is to write. Enjoy ┻┳|･ω･)ﾉ ! - Makoto**

_**Diclaimer :**_** I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Chapter 7 : Unintentional Exploration of the Newly Opened Fifth Floor<strong>_

Hajime doesn't know where he's going as he bursts out of his bedroom in tears.

He knows that he's going higher and higher up into the building.

He feels his feet running up many flights of stairs.

Tears are streaming down his face and the brunette rubs them away with his sleeves, which are covering his palms. Hajime then realizes that he had left his leather jacket, shoes and socks in his room, and that he's running barefoot around the school. The cool floor feels perfect against his heated feet.

Suddenly, he trips, stumbles and falls, landing on his hands and knees. Hajime watches as his tears hit the floor, and after a couple moments pass, he sits back with his legs tucked underneath himself. The brunette rubs his eyes again, sure that his eyelids are raw and dry.

"I'm so pathetic," he sighs and decides to look around at where he has unconsciously brought himself. Hajime's eyes land on the gigantic flower towering above himself.

He looks around some more finding that it's a greenhouse, and it's filled with colorful flowers that change the brunette's blank, chocolate eyes to a mustard-yellow. The beautiful flowers seem to be helping a bit.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A soothing, British-accented voice washes over the brunette. Akito appears from around the corner of a bush. He's wearing a white dress shirt, unlike his usual black, an open, knee-length coat, casual jeans, as always, combat boots, but the holster was never there before, strapped to his thigh. It's a dagger.

"Sohma?" Hajime is more surprised by his sudden accent, which is usually not there, despite the prince being from England and all. His eyes soften at the sight of the broken-looking brunette. Akito takes a seat next to him.

"This is a very relaxing place to be." The black-haired boy looks up at the huge flower from above. "I love roses. In England, we had a garden full of them and I loved to help the gardener tend to them. It's sad that this huge greenhouse doesn't have them." Hajime blinks.

"Roses are nice."

"What's your favorite flower?"

"White camellias…I guess." The brunette feels the tension in his shoulders release. Akito smiles.

"Oh ho! Well, did you know that white camellias symbolize adoration? Do you adore someone, Hinata?" The brunette feels his face go warm, and it's because of the same damn guy!

"Not really..."

"Hm…won't you tell me?"

"No way." Hajime rubs his cheeks with his sleeve-covered palms. Akito laughs, and it reminds the strategist of a cool, summer breeze.

"Let me guess then, will you?"

"Okay." Hajime nods, and as he looks at the flowers again, a bush of daffodils lend their color, making his eyes turn back to their familiar beautiful gold. He wonders why there are no roses in the green house.

"Is it…Naegi?"

"Can you read minds?" Akito grins.

"Nope, but I can be observant if I want to."

"Who are you and what have you done to Akito Sohma?" Hajime asks, looking at the prince. Akito sighs, almost in a relieved way.

"Oh, you've figured out?" The brunette tilts his head. "I'm not Akito Sohma."

"I figured."

"Yes? Well, my name is Simon Emerson, Elite High School Level Super Swordsman, and what's yours, love?"

"Hajime Hinata, Elite High School Level Super Strategist. Nice to meet you…Emerson," the brunette smiles slightly as he takes Simon's hand.

"Please call me Simon. It's what we westerners do."

"Sure, Simon." The black-haired swordsman, apparently, looks back towards the flowers.

"Yes…Naegi cares for you a lot, Hajime."

"You're creeping me out."

"Am I? Pardon me then." The brunette studies Simon's features. The pure white material of his dress shirt compliments his lightly tanned skin. His eyes hold a bright light in them, and are a pretty shade of dark blue.

"Shinsei is an observer too," Simon says, leaning back using his hands to support himself.

"So…does he know that you're not Sohma?" Hajime asks.

"Yes. He had suspicions a while ago, and that file book from Kirigiri confirms them." Simon explains, "It has all my information in it. Simon Emerson." He turns to the lightly-tanned brunette next to himself. "You looked like a damsel in distress, back there." Hajime sighs.

"Don't remind me." Although, talking to Simon has made him feel a lot better. Simon laughs slightly.

"Hey, why don't we check out the fifth floor while we're up here?" the dark-haired male asks. Hajime is slightly surprised he had ran so far up the building.

"Come now," Simon stands up and offer a hand. "Up you go, love." Hajime takes it.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's go!" The boys walk down the hallways, soon coming to another room. It's one of those traditional shoji screen doors. Simon slides open the door and pulls Hajime in, and that's when the brunette realizes the swordsman is still holding his hand. He doesn't mind; it's comforting, in a way.

"Look at all this," Simon whistles. Hajime is amazed, looking around the room with wide eyes.

It's a dojo with a tatami mat floor. There are lockers to the right, and an opening in the wall where a magnificent flower arrangement and samurai suit sits, to the left. There is an opening in the the front of the room with targets on the far wall and many cherry blossom trees with their pink petals littering the floor.

"You know who would like this?" Simon asks, pulling Hajime towards the cherry blossom tree grove. The brunette observes the beautiful trees as their petals caress his sun-kissed cheeks.

"Shinsei."

"Really?"

"Yes. His father is a dojo master," Simon explains. Hajime looks slightly surprised.

"Ah, I see." He thinks for a moment. "Is that how he defended himself against Kirigiri?" Simon smiles.

"Yup!" Hajime smiles slightly in return.

"Should we look around some more?"

"Of course." Simon and the brunette exit the Dojo. They, once again, walk down a hallways and walk until they hit a fork.

"How about we go right?" Simon suggests and Hajime agrees. His intuition is tingling.

It turns out to be just classrooms; nothing of interest inside. The boys exit the classroom they're in.

"Okay, let's go the other way now," Simon say once they get back to the fork. This time, he and Hajime go straight, leading them to a room. Hajime gets an eerie feeling from it, as it is the only other room before another long hallway.

Hajime grips Simon's hand a bit tighter as the swordsman opens the door.

Both stare at the classroom with wide eyes and pale faces.

"What happened in here?"

Now _this_ classroom is a point of interest.

"…" Hajime stays silent as he's careful to step over dried blood pools and look at slash marks adorning the chalkboard, desks and chairs. Simon looks around too, stopping at the chalkboard which is spattered in dried blood. At some point, their hands had come apart.

"Let's get out of there." Simon grabs Hajime's hand again, leading him out to the hallway. Surprisingly, the brunette is still okay and Simon is relieved, studying the other's golden eyes.

"Are your feet alright?" the dark-haired boy asks.

"Oh, yeah." Hajime looks down at his bare feet. Maybe they were slightly dirty from the greenhouse, but that's all.

"Do you want to go further?" Simon's expression is firm but his voice is gentle. Hajime nods. He realizes something, and pulls back his sleeve to look at his watch.

4:00 A.M.

He pulls his sleeve back down, Simon grabbing his hand again.

"You're a toughie." Hajime smiles slightly.

As they continue down the hallway, both boys notice how the dark blue light of the fifth floor dims.

Simon puts his hand on the metal door, only to pull it back.

"Here." Je takes off his coat and puts it around Hajime's shoulders.

"You don't have to—"

"Nonsense. Now, let's go." The dark-haired boy opens the door. Cold air rushes out, nipping at Hajime's cheeks. Simon holds the door open for him.

"What is this place?" The swordsman looks around, stepping in after the strategist. Hajime barely feels the cold as he walks up to a counter in the middle of the room.

"Biology lab…"

Simon steps back from an open freezing unit.

"…" Hajime walks over to the blue-eyed male. He stops.

"What's he doing here?" A pile of bones sits atop a sheet and it looks like someone had been in the process of storing Muzai's remains.

Simon hadn't touched a single thing in this room.

"…Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Simon sighs, sitting down heavily on a bench. Hajime sits next to him, sitting down in a more graceful manner.<p>

The bench is surrounded by a bunch of gerbera daisies. In fact, the boys were sitting in a large area covered by a wire dome. Only gerbera daisies were growing in the area, but in all different sizes and colors.

"I'm scarred," Simon grins, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hajime reaches for his sleeve, and notices that he still has Simon's coat on. He slips it off from his shoulders.

"Thank you very much," the brunette says and hands it back to the swordsman.

"No problem at all, love." Simon puts the article of clothing back on. Hajime proceeds to pull back his sleeve.

4:47 A.M.

"Should we head back to our rooms?" the brunette asks. Simon agrees with a nod. He stands up, holding out his hand. Hajime takes it, and once he's standing Simon loops Hajime's hand through and places it on his forearm.

"Allow me to escort you, Your Highness," he smiles.

"Are you courting me?" Hajime blinks. Simon looks shocked.

"Of course not, Your Majesty! Naegi is a prince, and a prince needs his princess. I am but a servant, just a butler." The swordsman recites his "lines", placing his free hand to his chest. Hajime notices that Simon is about a half inch taller than himself.

"Well, this princess is tired so take him to his room." The strategist resists the urge to roll his eyes. Simon bows slightly.

"Your wish is my command, Princess."

Hajime smiles slightly behind his sleeve-covered hand.


	20. Bonus Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. Kyo gives me this impression that he wakes up at the crack of dawn (or maybe even earlier), and that he has this internal alarm clock that wakes him up at the same time, every morning, whether he slept in late or not last night ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ . Just a thought. - Makoto**

**_Disclaimer : _I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus Chapter 8 : Free Time at Five O'clock in the Morning<em>**

Kyo sighs, taking a sip of scalding green tea. His nerves are fried and frayed to a severe extent, and hearing Hajime's quick and frantic footsteps so early in the morning didn't exactly help.

He glances at his left wrist. It feels better, but it's not fully healed yet.

"You're up so early?" His chocolate gaze snaps to the cafeteria entrance.

"Hey, Fuuryuu, what's up?" Yuki takes a seat across from the orangette with a firm expression on his face. Kyo notices that the silver-haired boy has a crease between his eyebrows. His amethyst eyes are warm behind his black-framed glasses.

"I couldn't go to sleep. It's almost impossible to do so anymore."

"I just wake up early," the orangette says for the millionth time, and the corner of Yuki's mouth turns up into a slight smirk. It makes him look handsome in a boyish way, and Kyo finds himself thinking this.

"It's five in the morning."

"I know, I woke up at three."

"Wow." Yuki leans back in his chair and crosses his arms loosely over his chest. "...My brother used to get up early." Kyo tilts his head slightly. The mathematician never really revealed anything about himself.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. An older fraternal twin brother," the silverette replies. "His name is Ayame." The orangette tries to imagine another Yuki, but slightly different looking.

"...No offense, but did your parents really want girls or something?" Kyo asks, taking another sip of hot green tea. Yuki laughs, a real, genuine one. A sound that both of them haven't heard in a while.

"No. But they were obsessed with making us the epitome of grace." He leans forward placing his elbows on the table. "They did well with my bro, but I'm a bit of a hinderance to them."

"A hinderance?" It sounds like Yuki and his parents don't have the best relationship. Kyo grew up under the loving care of Kazuma and Kunimitsu, so he doesn't know what to say.

"Yeah," Yuki says, furrowing his brow, making the crease more visible. "A 'hinderance'." Yup. Definitely not a good relationship.

"Were you and your brother close?"

"Of course. Although, we're completely different."

"How so?"

"I'm aggressive, so that means I don't go with the flow. I step out of it and break it," the silverette says, studying Kyo's chocolate eyes. To his mild surprise, they change to a golden color—much like Hinata's eyes. It's a truly magnificent color, and Yuki finds himself intrigued by the orangette's altering eyes. "My brother doesn't go with the flow either. He makes his own path and goes with that. The opposite of me."

"The yin to your yang?" Kyo asks, his eyes glittering with amusement. Yuki nods with a small smile.

"Exactly like that." He glances to the orangette's wrist. "How's your arm doing?" His eyes go back to their usual warm chocolate-brown as he adjusts the brace on his wrist.

"It feels a lot better today."

"That's good." Yuki leans a cheek against his knuckles. "Did you hear Hinata this morning?"

"Yeah," Kyo says, and his caramel gaze lands on the mug in front of himself. "You were right. Sound travels a lot in this building." He looks up and Yuki observes his soft, caramel eyes. It's a sad color, not like the curious and bright gold from before.

"Do you like caramel?" The random question slips out of the silverette. Kyo blinks, his orange-yellow gaze looking thoughtful.

"Actually, it's my favorite sweet. Why?" Yuki shrugs, watching as his eyes change.

"Just wondering."

"Okay..." The orangette shrugs, taking a sip of green tea. He adjusts the sleeve of his jacket, then looks down again, his voice soft. "...Do you think Hinata is okay?" Caramel again.

"Yeah. I think he'll be fine." Yuki looks at the entrance of the cafeteria. "I hope."

"You hope?" Kyo smiles slightly, his eyes turning back to their rightful warm chocolate.

"Yeah. I hope."


	21. Bonus Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Wow, so much has been going on lately in this story. And this chapter is definitely juicy（ ´∀｀）. - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer : **_**I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Chapter 9 : It's Time for All Good Little Boys to Sleep<strong>_

Makoto sighs, sitting up in his bed because he can't go to sleep. And it's, like, five in the morning. So when someone knocks on his door, the poor boy jumps out of his skin.

The brunette hops off his bed and trots to the door to see who it is.

"Hinata!" The taller boy smiles slightly in return.

"Hello Naegi."

"Come in," Makoto says, pulling Hajime into his room and shutting the door. The strategist sits down on the luckster's bed with a sigh.

"Are you okay? I was worried about you after Muzai's trial."

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, Naegi..." Hajime wraps his light jacket around himself, still a bit cold from the biology lab. Makoto sits next to him, placing a hand on the taller's upper arm, immediately pulling back, then wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist.

"You're freezing!"

"I know...I was wondering around the fifth floor," Hajime says, flushing slightly at how close the other is.

"Barefoot too?" Makoto looks worried. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Sorry." He grins sheepishly.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Annoying you."

"You're not." Hajime feels better as the smaller's warmth soaks into his skin. "Thanks."

"Did you go into a freezer or something?" The taller ponders if he should tell Makoto about the biology lab, but figures he'd just make the other feel worse, so he decides against it.

"No, the air conditioning on the fifth floor was turned on high," Hajime says with a shrug. The petite brunette stays silent for a little while before he asks a question.

"What's up on the fifth floor?"

"A greenhouse."

"Really? With real plants?"

"Yes. And there's a dojo."

"A dojo, huh." Hajime leaves the other rooms out. It would be better if Makoto saw it for himself. The same applies to his other classmates (except for Simon).

"...Was someone else up there?" The taller thinks that the luckster knows a lot more than he lets on, at times.

"...Sohma. He's nice once you get to know him," he says, almost letting the other's identity slip.

"Yeah. I was talking to him the other day, and he seemed friendly," Makoto remarks, letting his grip on Hajime's waist tighten slightly. The taller brunette feels slightly tired from his adventure on the fifth floor, and lets the gentle yet firm grip of the other boy lull him into a dreamless sleep. The smaller teen feels Hajime relax and lean against himself, his breathing getting slower and deeper.

"Good night...Hajime." Makoto smiles, letting one of his hands slip down to grip the taller's hip in a protective way.


	22. Chapter 6 - Part 1

**Hey, guys! Man, I haven't updated this old story in a while Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）. I can literally see dust piling up on it. Haha. I will try to update as soon as possible, in the future (シ_ _)シ . - Makoto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 - Part 1 : The Craziest Case of Them All<strong>_

Yuki frowns. Something is off. He stands up from his position on the floor, searching under a desk in the ruined classroom. The fifth floor never really appealed to him in the first place, so the silverette feels really jumpy as he walks to another room.

He opens the traditional shoji doors, and is completely in awe, forgetting his uneasiness. The falling cherry blossoms are one of the most beautiful things he has seen since being trapped in Soudaina Academy. It's almost scary seeing it, Yuki admits.

The feeling from before settles at the bottom of his stomach like a rock as he continues to follow the hallways to another room. So when he reaches the door to that other room, he pauses.

What is going to be behind this door?

Yuki chews on his lip, slowly opening the door.

He steps inside.

"I fucking knew it," Yuki says. The lab coat on the floor with a knife sticking out of it, is all he needs to know that this is another murder. There's blood.

Blood.

He cautiously steps to the side of the corpse, underneath the white outerwear, and kneels down next to it. Yuki lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

Who was this?

Yuki is afraid to pull back the lab coat that'll reveal an identity, and, instead, goes to reaching for their hand. Freezing cold. He turns the hand around in his own warm ones.

What's up with that?

He places the hand down gently, and searches the exterior first.

Mukuro's knife strikes again. Yuki checks the pockets of the coat, finding an ElectroID. He turns it on. And he jumps up, taking several steps away with a deathly pale complexion.

"Fuuryuu, what's wrong?" Momiji's voice makes him jump, and he tries to cover it up by rubbing his neck.

"Hello, Akari." His voice is stiff.

"You're super pale, what happened?" Hiro questions.

"Uh,"

_Ding-dong, ding-dong..._

_'Oh, wow! Lookie here. Ya found another corpse. Have a fun investigating, chumps! Oh, and the rest of you slackers, get your asses there!'_

"Yeah," Yuki says, Monokuma explaining a quarter of what was wrong. Momiji looks fine except that he pales ten shades lighter, while Hiro is still looking at the mathematician. The small boy frowns.

"There's something else." The silverette hands him the ElectroID in his hand. Both the violinist and soccer player look horrified.

"Who...?"

"I don't know, but we should start finding clues." Yuki tastes blood from his lip. "Now."

"Okay, we're here!" Makoto and Hajime appear. "Where's...?" The smaller of the two furrows his brow, while the taller narrows his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Why don't you look at this," Momiji says, handing Hajime the ID. The strategist doesn't look at it.

"I think I have an idea of who it is." He hands it to Yuki, who puts it in his sweater pocket.

"Okay, let's search." All five boys go back to the coat-covered corpse. Yuki checks the other pocket of the lab coat and he pulls out something else.

Another ElectroID.

"What?" He turns it on. "Guys. You've got to see this." The other four are immediately standing around his kneeling figure.

"You found this on the corpse?" Hajime asks.

"Yeah, in the other pocket," Yuki replies. All of them look at the name and face of the owner of the second ElectroID.

"Then there's a possibility?" Momiji questions.

"Yeah. It's half and half, though," Yuki replies again. Makoto straightens up.

"We need more clues. This person has to be one of two people."


	23. Chapter 6 - Part 2

**Hey, guys. Oh my goodness, it's been too long（ｉДｉ）! Good god. Sorry if this chapter wasn't too terribly long. I'm so tired, haha（ ´∀｀）. - Makoto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 - Part 2 : The Craziest Case of Them All<strong>_

"Where the hell is he?" Yuki walks through the dormitory, feeling more agitated than ever. When the silverette reaches Kyo's room, the door is wide open. He furrows his brow, cautiously stepping inside.

The light is on.

No sign of the orangette.

His aviator jacket is slung over a chair.

Yuki walks over to that. If he recalls correctly, Kyo usually keeps his ElectroID in his jacket.

Why was his jacket here? Why was his door open? Where is Kyo himself?

Don't you hate questions without answers? Especially when you're obviously not going to get them anytime soon?

The silverette sighs, exasperated. Then he realizes that Kyo sometimes leaves his jacket out like this. Someone could've snuck into his room and stole his ElectroID. That was a major possibility. If Kyo can defend himself from a Kyouko with a knife, he's probably somewhere in this school.

Now, the orangette wouldn't be stupid enough to keep his door unlocked, so that must mean the Puppetmaster has a master key that opens every room in this building.

"So…" Yuki pulls out the second ElectroID, "that means…"

* * *

><p>"We need solid evidence, yet we've never met the guy!" Hiro is scowling. This is the most agitated anyone has seen the poor kid. "This Puppetmaster is getting on my nerves."<p>

"This doesn't feel right. Something is off." Hajime is frowning.

"Maybe...we do know this guy," He points to his head, "but we just forgot." Everybody looks at him.

'_We just forgot?' _ Yuki hasn't a clue on what he's getting at, but he noticed that during his time here, when he looks at something or someone, he gets this weird...memory lapse. Like he should know them, but he doesn't.

"We forgot," Makoto repeats. "That...sounds spot on."

"So we do know this person," Momiji states. "How would we know?" Yuki walks out of the room, coming back a couple minutes later.

"With this." He holds up the file book Kyo found in Kyouko's room. "An ElectroID can only tell you so much."


	24. Chapter 6 - Part 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, just a bit busy nowadays（ﾉ´д｀）. Good gods, this chapter, and I mean this _whole entire_ chapter, will most likely be longer than a two buses（ ´∀｀）. Haha. That's okay! I'm enjoying this way too much. - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer**_** : I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket. Which is probably a good thing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 - Part 3 : The Craziest Case of Them All<strong>_

"So this guy was in the class before us?" Hiro questions as he and Yuki look through the filebook. The other boys went to find more evidence about this case.

This isn't just any "normal" case as they've already established.

"I guess so," Yuki replies, glancing up at the small boy. "Who knew? This used to actually be a school."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this place was, you know, something actually _civilized_."

"Ah." Hiro's expression is suddenly dark. "...Do you think the Puppetmaster is one of us?" This kid is seriously perceptive, Yuki thinks.

"...I don't know."

"How many people are in this building?" Yuki has to admit, Hiro is right. There's only six of them left, but…

"What if the Puppetmaster is 'dead'?" The brunette makes air quotes. "There was fifteen people in here at one time." Yuki stops flipping through the information of the seventy-eighth class, pausing at a page.

"Hey, check this out, Tsuyoki." Hiro kneels down from his standing position, looking closely at the book.

"...There's a page missing, is that it?" The young boy runs his finger down the spiraled spine of the book. "Look at that. Obviously this person didn't take too much care of ripping it out." There's the jagged edge of ripped-out paper still hanging in the spine.

"Could this person be a part of our class?" Yuki asks. He admits that Hiro is a lot better at figuring out this stuff than he is. All the silverette deals with are facts; the basis of mathematics.

Hiro turns the book around on the floor so that it is facing him. He flips to the page before, then the one after.

"So this person was between Chuusei and Fujisaki, and the book is organized by class, right?" Yuki nods. "Then yes, it looks like we have another...classmate." The small boy hesitates for a second, before saying:

"So...if this...body isn't Shinsei...then where is he?"

"He's probably in the school somewhere," Yuki replies with a furrowed brow.

"But where?" Hiro asks. The older boy grimaces.

"You're getting at something. Spill it."

"Weren't there locked rooms on the fourth floor? What are those for?"

"Yeah, and—" Yuki suddenly snaps his fingers. "Couldn't we technically go into those rooms since it's investigation time?" Hiro's eyes widen considerably.

"Yeah!" The older boy thinks for a moment.

"Do we dare?" The younger boy raises his eyebrows.

"Well, do you wanna prove that your boyfriend is innocent?"

"What the heck, dude?! He's not my boyfriend!" Yuki shouts, a slightly flush on his face. Hiro smirks, despite being surprised at how loud the silverette could be. How could his usually soft voice go to a powerful yell in a split second?

"Sure, whatever you say, Yuki," the brunette says, turning around and walking towards the entrance of the greenhouse. Yuki startles, surprised that Hiro had called him by his first name. He smiles slightly.

"Yeah, I do want to prove that Kyo is innocent...Hiro."

* * *

><p>"I don't like to feel of this place," Momiji says as he and Chihiro walk into the biology lab.<p>

"Yeah—" Chihiro stops.

"What's wrong?" The blond turns to where the shorter boy is looking. He pales slightly, making his normally creamy skin look sickly.

"Oh," he says. Chihiro walks over to an open metal door in the wall to the right. The space inside is long and narrow like it could...hold...a...body…

"It's empty, though," the computer programmer remarks. "Do you think that the body could've been from here?"

"It seems pretty convenient to drag the body from here to the greenhouse," Momiji remarks.

"Who opened it?" Chihiro asks. "Probably the culprit, right?"

"Yes." The blond's expression is sour. "One of us, I assume?"

"We don't know that."

"There's only seven of us left." Chihiro doesn't say anything else about it.

"Let's just look around here, then meet up with the others." Momiji gives the other boy a strange look before looking around the biology lab for more evidence.


	25. Chapter 6 - Part 4

**Hey, guys! I admit, this story is coming to its end soon, and I'm a bit sad about that ヽ(；▽；)ノ . Haha. Just as long as I have fun writing it, I think that's the most important thing, you know? **

**Anyways, where's our sly, little cat (=ↀωↀ=) ? Where's Kyo-kun? No one knows but the cat himself. Muhahaha ƪ(`▿▿▿▿´ƪ) ! - Makoto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 - Part 4 : The Craziest Case of Them All<strong>_

Yuki puts his hand on the handle of the locked room on the fourth floor. When he can push it down, he glances at Hiro who urges him to open the door.

"Oh my gosh." Both of them look around the room full of monitors and computers and every piece of technology you can think of.

"Look at all of this," Hiro says, eying everything with a skeptical eye.

"Fujisaki's heaven, possibly?" Yuki wonders aloud, walking to the front of the room to check out the monitors. "Dude, these are what all the security cameras are looking at!"

"No way!" Hiro stands next to the older boy. "Is that Momiji and Fujisaki?" He points to a screen with the blond and caramel-haired boys walking around in the biology lab.

"You can't hear what they're saying," Yuki remarks. The brunette suddenly grabs the silverette's upper arm.

"Maybe you can find Kyo this way," he says.

"Hm." Yuki steps back, pulling Hiro with him, to look at all of the monitors. He scans every monitor on the wall.

"Don't you think he would've popped out by now?" the older asks. "Especially with orange hair like that." Hiro snorts slightly.

"I guess."

"Unless…" A door with Monokuma on it catches his eye. It has an eerie feeling about it.

"Let's try," Hiro says, although he sounds doubtful despite suspecting Kyo before.

_Where could he be? _

Yuki feels immensely worried, not really knowing why.

The door is very short; even Hiro has to crouch down to enter. Yuki makes sure the younger doesn't trip over anything as the room is very dark. The room is fairly small, but it's large enough to fit five people without making you feel claustrophobic.

"It had Monokuma on the door…" Yuki notes a chair in front of monitors. "Is this the control room for Monokuma?"

"It looks like it," Hiro nudges a Monokuma, lying on the floor, with his boot. There are a couple of others piled on each other next to Yuki, against the left wall of the room.

"So basically, these are the eyes of Monokuma."

"Yup."

"That's hella creepy." Yuki steps back from the monitors. "There's gotta be something in here."

"Like this door on the floor?" Hiro asks, kneeling next to something.

"What?" Yuki gets on his knees and feels around for a handle. He grips it. "You have intense of night vision."

"Thanks. I'm infamous for it." The silverette slowly pulls back the fairly large door, and they peer into darkness.

"Hey, hand me that wrench," he says, pointing at the heavy tool lying haphazardly on the floor.

"What are you going to do with it?" But Hiro hands the older the wrench anyways.

"This." He drops the heavy, metal tool into the darkness, letting the dead weight confirm how deep it is.

After about ten seconds, they hear a dull thunk.

"Wow. What is this?" Yuki asks. "That's...thirty-two-point-three feet down." Hiro looks at him with surprise.

"Kind of precise, don't you think?" The silverette taps his head with a smile.

"Mental calculations and math." He _is_ the Elite High School Level Super Mathematician, after all.

"But of course," Hiro says. "Let's go to the greenhouse again, there's got to be more evidence."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Hajime sighs, looking at the body. He and Simon had just come back from investigating around the area.<p>

"Do you think one of us is the murderer?"

"There's seven of us left," Simon replies in his clear, British accent. "Where is Kyo, huh?"

"Are you suspecting him?" Hajime asks back, slightly surprised. They don't even know his talent, sure, but the orangette definitely doesn't seem like the murderous type (although it's best not to judge a book by its cover). Kyo even said himself that he knew, and probably still knows, that he's some type of "threat" to the Puppetmaster.

"No, not in the least," Simon says, his sapphire-blue eyes are staring holes into the lab coat-covered body. "Haven't you noticed? His memory is even more fried than all of us, including the deceased?" He turns his gaze to Hajime. "There's something a bit off with that, don't you think?"

"How do we know that this body isn't actually Shinsei's?"

"Isn't it peculiar that we found two ElectroIDs? Like, oh, I don't know, _someone forgot to take one out_."

Huh. Hajime never really thought of that.

"You're pretty sharp." Simon laughs.

"Why, thank you. It comes with being a swordsman, eh?"

"Oh, haha." Hajime rolls his eyes at the dark-haired boy. Simon shrugs with an innocent look on his face.

"Anyways," his expression turns serious, "it's possible that it could be one of the seven of us. Think of it this way. Why would _one of us_ kill this guy if _we didn't even know him beforehand_?"

Damn! Simon is sure full of good points. More importantly…

"You make it sound like it's somebody else. As in, not one of us." Simon doesn't reply.

"Okay, first of all, we're sure this isn't Shinsei," Hajime says, wanting to clear that up.

"The guy is a survivor; even your pet rat can tell you that."

"Why my pet rat?"

"The little things are liars and tricksters." Hajime figures that's supposed to be deeper than it sounds, 'cause it's just plain weird Simon would use a particular rodent as just a random example.

"I would check the face, but it seems like everybody is avoiding that."

"Yes, and for a reason. It's probably a trap to blow us all up."

"True."

"And why do we need to see a dead face when we can use pictures?"

"You got me." Simon laughs slightly, then he looks confident about something. "I have a feeling Kyo is doing investigation himself, just on a extremely risky level."

"'_Extremely risky level?'_"

"Let's hope he comes back to prove that this isn't his body, hm?"


	26. Chapter 6 - Part 5

**Hey, guys! ****The Puppetmaster is almost in their hands, just a bit more ψ(｀∇´)ψ ! Haha. I had fun writing this chapter because some of the mysteries are being solved. ****I tried to make it as interesting as I could; I hope you guys notice (=｀ω´=) ! - Makoto**

_**Disclaimer**_** : I DO NOT own Dangan Ronpa or Fruits Basket. Just for the record.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 - Part 5 : The Craziest Case of Them All<strong>_

Makoto looks through the archive in the library. The small brunette gasps coming across a yearbook.

"The seventy-seventh and seventy-eighth class of Soudaina Elite Academy…" he murmurs, flipping through the book. He comes to a stop, seeing the picture of one of the two people that could be lying, dead, on the floor of the greenhouse. Makoto flips a couple more pages, stopping again, at a page that shows all of his classmates. All either alive or dead.

"Who's this?" He furrows his brow, narrowing his eyes to read the name. "Simon...Emerson?"

_He looks exactly like…_

Makoto quickly closes the book and makes his way out of the archive with a frightened expression.

"I should meet up with the others at the greenhouse."

* * *

><p>Momiji looks pale as a ghost, Yuki notices as he and Chihiro come back from the biology lab.<p>

"Find anything good?" he asks.

"Oh, 'good' is an understatement," Momiji says with a slightly hysterical laugh. Hiro gives him a worried look.

"What about you guys?" Akito asks Yuki and the brunette.

"Oh, we just found the room that shows us what all of the security cameras are seeing, throughout the whole school," Hiro says. "And we found the control room where the Puppetmaster is controlling Monokuma from."

"So...is this person…" Chihiro looks at the covered body, "is most likely not Shinsei."

"What makes you say that?" Hajime asks, after all, he and Simon were just conversing about that.

"Unless the culprit killed Kyo a couple days beforehand and shoved his body in a freezer, I don't think that's him," Momiji says dryly. He doesn't look any better. Yuki winces slightly.

"What if he is the Puppetmaster?" Hiro suddenly asks, looking at the body covered in a lab coat.

Huh. Everybody looks around at each other.

"Where's Makoto?" Hajime asks, his voice is a higher-pitched than usual.

"Here!" The brunette rushes through the entrance. "Sorry! I was in the archives."

"Well, we did say that there are actually sixteen students," Yuki continues with the conversation, not wanting it to break, but nodding at Makoto in greeting.

"Sixteen students?" Akito questions, his hand is resting on the holster around his thigh, through his knee-length coat.

"Yeah, we noticed a ripped out page in the filebook," Hiro says. "We assumed the person was in are class because they were placed in between Chuusei and Fujisaki's files."

"It's in alphabetical order by last name, right?" Makoto asks, standing next to Akito.

"Right," Yuki replies, then he looks curious. "Did you find something, Makoto?"

Suddenly, the small brunette grabs onto Akito's upper arm.

"You're Simon Emerson, aren't you?" he asks lowly. Akito looks surprised.

"Figure me out, did you?" he says, an English accent becoming distinct in his quiet voice. "How?" Everybody stares at the two boys.

"A yearbook I found in the archives," Makoto replies, greenish-gray meeting sapphire. He turns to all his other classmates.

"He's the sixteenth student. We already had a total of sixteen students in our class, so," he looks at the covered body, "this guy is just as innocent as us."

"Do you think I'm the Puppetmaster?" Simon asks the question to all of his classmates.

"So...you're one of the sixteen students? Monokuma never told us how many students are in this school," Hiro says.

"There's only sixteen of us."

"What about him?" Hiro gestures towards the covered body on the ground. "Isn't he a student?"

"...Yes," Simon agrees, "but when we arrived at this school, there were only sixteen _alive _students."

"How do you know all this?" Momiji asks warily. For the first time Hajime has met the English boy, he looks unsure with a furrowed brow and hard sapphire eyes.

"...I don't know. I don't know who I am. I just know my name is Simon Emerson, I'm from London, England and I'm the Elite Super High School Super Swordsman," he replies to the blond. "My memory is just as fried, if not more, as Kyo's."

"It looks like certain people had almost all their memory taken away," Yuki remarks. "There's a pattern." Suddenly, his eyes widen. "Wait—if you're Simon—"

'_Investigation Time is over! Report to the elevator, and if one of you is missing, well, that person is probably dead, courtesy of me!'_ Monokuma laughs. '_See you all at the trial room!'_

Everybody looks at each other.

"So...this isn't Kyo, but he'll probably be dead anyways?" Chihiro asks.

"Basically." Yuki's expression is sour. "And it means that we're going to have to do everything in our power to find out this Puppetmaster. They've got their fingerprints on this case."


End file.
